Fire & Jade
by experimenter19
Summary: Natsu wakes to find Igneel is gone he Decided to go find him to almost get arrested but is freed in exchange to be Hisui's royal protector OP Natsu rated m lemon in final chapter COMPLETE
1. protector

**chapter one of Fire & Jade requested by Fifth Mizukage Lover**

* * *

Year X777

Date July 7th

In the middle of an expansive wilderness stand a ten-year boy with pink hair with a scaley scarf wrapped firmly around his neck his name is Natsu dragneel.

"Igneel where are you" Natsu shouts as tear starts to form in his eyes

He's been searching for Igneel all day, and it was getting late, he decided to call it a day.

The next day

"Man I'm getting hungry Damn it Igneel when you will get back" Natsu shouted angrily.

Natsu continued to wait for Igneel to show up but he never did, and he was getting even more hungry, with it getting late he decided to stay the night once more before departing.

"Looks like he is not coming back, guess I better leave as there no point in staying" Natsu in a depressed tone before loud gurgle from his stomach reared its head.

Natsu gathered his remaining possessions now knowing which way to go; he headed off in a random direction unaware of how his life would change.

Three days later

What's happening, Natsu fighting for his life, Why cause _stole_ some food that was wide open and though he could eat it.

"Kid gets back here" a strange man shouts as chases after the young Slayer.

"I didn't do anything wrong" Natsu shouts.

"Bullshit you stole from the food from the banquet" The man shots back

"It was out in the open, and no one was eating it so why can't have an apple or two" Natsu shots back just as ducks narrowly missing an ax sent his way.

"That food wasn't for you it was for the royal family punk" The man shouts.

"Well, they should not leave food out in the open for other people to take" Natsu shouts back.

"Again it's for the royal family Now get back here" The man shouts back.

"No, take this FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" Natsu shout as a torrent of fire shoots out of his mouth.

The spell caught the man off guard for a second but a second too late as he engulfed in fire sending him back away fortunately for the man the fire didn't do much damage but the force did leave him unconscious.

Just as Natsu was about let out a victory cry, he hear footstep behind him, just as he turns to let out another fire dragon spell he feels sharp pain before his vision fading to black.

The man took on the roar was regaining consciousness only to see Arcadios standing he above the down dragon slayer as he put his sword back in it holsters.

"T-thank you, sir," the man said shakily.

"No thank you otherwise I couldn't get the drop on him Aaron," Arcadios said

"Thank you, so a what are we going to do with this kid" The now names Aaron said

"Take him back to the king will see what he want to do with him," Arcadios said

Seeing Aaron struggling to get to his feet Arcadios picked up the strange boy and headed back to the banquet.

Back at the banquet

"So this is the boy the manage took some food and took out of our guards," Toma said eyeing the pinked haired boy.

"Daddy why is his hair pink," A young Hisui said

"When he wakes up ask him about it," Toma said

"What do you plan on doing with the boy your majesty," Aaron said who finally regain enough strength to stand up without fear of falling.

"Let's hear his story first cause he doesn't look like your common thief nor does he look like he on the verge of starvation," Toma said

"But stole food he has to be punished your majesty," Aaron said hastily.

"Watch your tongue your in the presence of the king" Arcadios chided resulting Aaron to cool off after his outburst forcibly.

It was around this time Natsu starting wake getting Hisui attention as getting to the bottom of his hair color is killing her.

"Um, where am I," Natsu said tiredly before regain his sense.

Hisui couldn't help but let out a squeal as she finally gets the answer to why he had pink hair but was cut short by Aaron.

"You little thief you're at the banquet that you stole from," Aaron said he would have continued but was cut short as he heard the unmistakable sound the spell that nails him earlier.

"FIRE DRAGON"S " Natsu manages to say before getting his mouth slammed shut by Arcadios

"Oh no you don't know unlike _someone_ we learn from our mistakes," Arcadios said

"Hmhm hm hmhm hmhm hmh mhm hmhm hmhm hmhm hmhm" Natsu manages to say through his clamped shut mouth

The resulted in a look of confusion all around except for one person, and it was Hisui of all people, at this she walked right up to him.

"Mind repeating that last part again," Hisui said

"hmhm hmhm hmhm hmhm" Natsu said once again.

"You'll burn them alive," Hisui said getting a nod out of Natsu, this got scared looks all around.

"Ah Hisui mind explaining how you understand," Arcadios said

"I don't know I just could," Hisui said getting a suspicious looking out of Toma with anyone catching wind of it, With a sigh, Toma decided to step in before the situation escalates.

"Boy I'm willing to let you speak as long as you promise not to use your magic or I'll be forced to lock you away," Toma said with clear distaste in his voice.

Arcadios loosed his grip on the boy so the king could get an answer, at this Natsu just looked away on to be met with the sad face of Hisui, he didn't know why but the look in her eyes hurt him, this forced him to reconsider the short old man offer.

Just as Toma was about to give the order to take the boy away, he heard a" hm " from the boy getting his attention.

"I take it you reconsider my offer," Toma said getting a nod out of Natsu.

At this arcadios let go of the boy was quick run straight to the food table, at this several of the guards were about to intervene before Toma stepped in.

"Let the boy eat, his earned that much after taking out a member of the royal guard" Toma said eyeing Aaron with a smug grin.

With that said, Natsu got his fill of food unhindered, and after 5 minutes he got his fill, he fell to the ground with a thud with a look of satisfaction across his face.

Knowing now was her chance Hisui ran up to the boy to finally figure out why he has pink hair and if he did anything to make it pink.

"Um this has been bugging me but why is your hair pink," Hisui said politely.

"Ah my hair it's always been like as far as I remember and the names Natsu," Natsu said

"Are you saying you were born with it and the names Hisui?" Hisui said

"Yes," Natsu said

"What was that magic you were going to use earlier," Hisui said

"Oh that was fire dragon slayer magic," Natsu said

"Wow who taught you it," Hisui said curiously.

"Oh that my dad Igneel he a fire dragon," Natsu said cheerfully get a look wonderment out of the girl.

"Impossible Dragons don't exist" Aaron shouts only to be silenced by a deep monstrous growl from pink haired Dragonslayer.

This resulted in smirks from Acradios, Toma, and Hisui as they know the boy speaks the truth after a run in with a certain mage.

Just as Natsu was about to unleash another dragon slayer spell om, Aaron, he was stopped by the comforting hand of Hisui grabbing onto his hand.

"Please stop I don't want to lose you," Hisui said in sad only to blush at her declaration.

Toma suspicion grew at this. Not wanting to see his daughter saddened by the departure and wanting to know as much about the boys magic as much as possible.

"Natsu come here," Toma said

At this Natsu walked over to Toma and not far behind is Hisui wondering what her father was going to do with the boy.

"What is it," Natsu said

At this Toma made an offer to the boy, since he's way too powerful to be left alone, he will join them to fill them in on the in's and outs of dragons and their slayers and be Hisui friends as it was clear as day she took invested interest in the boy.

"I'll do it," Natsu said cheerfully getting a smile out of Hisui.

With that said everyone went back to what they were doing prior and Natsu little outburst earlier.

For the remainder of the banquet, Hisui stayed next to Natsu like glue as he was the closest person to her age and wanted to no as much as possible about she especially enjoyed all the story he had about his time with Igneel.

Several hours later

"Looks like it's time to leave," Toma said getting everyone's attention.

"Okay daddy, Natsu you coming," Hisui said

"A…. sure," Natsu said following Hisui's lead.

"I assume you guy can take it from here," Toma said

"Yes your majesty" Arcadios said

With that Toma left to head back to crocus with his daughter and her new best friend.

In the caravan, Toma sat one side and Hisui and Natsu rode on the other, it was a bit of a risk, but Toma was confident nothing bad would happen.

On the other side sat Natsu with Hisui still chatting away like nothing ever happened, something that caught Toma eye was how hisui was unconsciously snuggling up Natsu.

"By the way, I never got your age boy," Toma said

"Oh um I'm ten years old," Natsu said

"Your two years older than me," Hisui said

"That would make you," Natsu said only to be finished by Hisui.

"I'm eight years old," Hisui said

"Cool," Natsu said

(Scene Change)

Crocus Castle

"So ah where am I going to stay," Natsu said curiously.

"He can stay with me," Hisui said in hopeful tone Getting a shocked look out of Toma.

The caught Natsu off guard as well, at this toma ponder what to do before coming to a decision.

"Fine but this will only before tonight and KEEP your hands to yourselves," Toma said sternly.

"How can I give her my hand's sine their attached to my body," Natsu said blankly.

"Yeah dad how would we," Hisui said curiously

"Just go to bed I'll have a room ready for Natsu tomorrow," Toma said with a sigh.

"Ok dad, come on Natsu," Hisui said before taking Natsu hand and dragging him to her room.

"Hope the two don't do anything inappropriate during the night or there will be hell to pay," Toma said before heading off to bed.

Hisui room

First thing Natsu noticed a prominent color of green, that includes her bed sheets blanket and pillows, her throw rug shared the same color even a teddy bear was in on the action.

"So what do you think," Hisui said

"Its…..green" Natsu said as that the only thing to come to mind.

"Come on you can stay in my bed," Hisui said innocently.

"Ah okay," Natsu said

With that said Natsu quickly slipped into bed laying flat on his back not minding his business till he felt a weight on his side, he looks and sees hisui snuggling up to him like she did in the caravan.

He wonders why she did it but growing tired decided to ask her why in the morning as he was getting tired.

With Toma

The elderly man is walking to the castle Library as his suspicions were eating away at him if he does satisfy this hunger for knowledge.

"Now where is that book," Toma thought to himself.

"Looking for this," the feminine voice said

Toma turns to see the librarian with a smirk on her face as she holds out the old Tome he needed.

The book in question was the philosophical book of the heartstrings; he hasn't read this book in two decades.

And the last time he read it was when he met the woman brought hisui into this world before her passing.

"Thank you, Margaret, and how did you know I was looking for this" Toma said

"Word travels fast around here and after hearing how she understood the boy with his mouth firmly shut it got me thinking like you" the now named Margaret said

Toma took the book in hand sat down and started reading hoping to find the answers he seeks; he sat there reading for an hour while Margaret went back to her duties.

After an hour of reading Toma sessions where more or less confirmed as he went through the same thing two decades ago.

"So what did you find," Margaret said scaring the poor man.

"Don't scare me like that and if what I read is correct they are soul mates, but I'm not 100% sure only time will tell?" Toma said

"And if they are," Margaret said

"I just hope they can learn to keep their hands to themselves for as long as possible" Toma said with Anime tears.

"Since they're so young you don't have to worry, but yes they may be a problem with they are of age," Margaret said

With that said, Toma went back to his room to get some sleep as he has a busy day,

The next day

Standing above the sleeping form of Natsu and Hisui are Arcadios, Toma, and Margaret.

"Seems Hisui quiet smitten with the boy," Arcadios said trying to hold back a chuckle.

"I have to agree with him on that one," Margaret said also holding back a chuckle.

Toma jaw in currently near contact with the floor as all color is draining away from his face.

Why are they acting this way simple Natsu is in the same position as before and Hisui on the other hand in sleeping on his side head resting on his chest.

"Good thing there only kids," Arcadios said

"Right indeed," Margaret said

"Looks like I better wake them up," Arcadios said before carefully waking up Hisui.

Hisui stirred awake only be met with the sight of Arcadios with a smile on his face, Margaret with the same expression as Arcadios and lastly her father who was trying to hold a blank expression.

"Hisui mind explaining why you were snuggling up to Natsu," Margaret said

"On couldn't help he so warm, like a comforting fireplace," Hisui said innocently unaware of the innuendo.

"Remember the boy said he uses fire dragon slayer magic, only makes sense his body temperature higher than normal" Arcadios said.

It was at this time Natsu finally woke up with a dazed look in his eyes wondering why Arcadios, toma and a strange woman his hasn't met.

He promptly got out only to be followed by hisui and thank god they were wearing clothes for Toma sake as he was worried this boy would be a problem.

"I'm hungry where's the food," Natsu said

"Oh follow me I'll take you to the dining hall," Hisui said grabbing Natsu's hand who promptly followed her lead.

"At this rate, things won't be boring around here," Arcadios said before leaving as he struggled to hold his laughter.

"Have to agree their" Margaret said before leaving Toma all alone in hisui room.

"This going to be a nightmare," Toma said blankly before departing Hisui's room.

Dining hall

Natsu is as you might expect, indulge himself the delicious food with hisui next to him with a smile on her face while eating as well but nowhere near as esthetic as Natsu.

"Man that was good," Natsu said full of m getting a giggle out of Hisui.

They had dumbfounded looks all around on how a small boy could eat so much.

"Natsu your room is ready," Toma said getting everyone's attention.

"Sweet can you show me now," Natsu said as got up from his seat.

"Sure," Toma said as he departed the dining hall with Natsu not far behind him, Hisui would of follows but she had another thing to d

Something Natsu noticed when he and Toma arrived at his room was that it was down the hall from Hisui's.

As they entered the room, the first thing he notices is it's about as big as Hisui's room, but the color scheme was very bland.

Since you lived out in the wilderness, I figure it was best to leave it as plain as possible to let you decide on how to decorate it.

"That fine as the only thing I take great care of is my scarf," Natsu said

"And why is that" Toma said curiously

"Besides my magic it the only thing I have left of igneel," Natsu said in a somber tone.

"I'm sure you'll meet him again someday," Toma said

"Thanks, I needed that," Natsu said

"Remember our deal," Toma said

"Yeah tell you everything I know about dragon slayer and being Hisui friend," Natsu said

"Yes but after thinking it over you could be her protector or guard," Toma said

"Yes sir I start training right away," Natsu said before falling to the ground do push-ups.

"Hm will see Natsu," Toma thought to himself.

(Scene Change)

Two years later

"Come on Natsu you can do it," a blue cat named Happy said

What happening Natsu training as princess Hisui royal protector, he put himself through insane training regiment to make sure no can harm or manipulate her.

"197, 1998, 199…..200" Natsu shouts before collapsing to the ground after doing 200 pushups.

Just as he managed to get to his feet, he was met with hisui holding out some water for him.

"Thanks, Hisui I needed that," Natsu said as he took a drink of water.

"You welcome Natsu," Hisui said smile.

"Hey Natsu how much longer till Dinner," Happy said as he took his place on Natsu shoulder.

"That a good question Hisui you know when as I lose track of time when I'm training" Natsu while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Lucky for you dinner starts in 5 minutes which is how long it will take us to get to the dining hall," Hisui said.

With that said the trio made their way to the dining hall, when they got their Natsu was met with a flaming steak and drink, Happy was giving a plate of mackerel and hisui got her usual meal.

During their meal, Hisui couldn't help but think of the story Natsu told her of how he met Happy.

The story goes he headed off to do some training in the south when he came across a giant blue egg only for it start hatching only to find a small blue cat with wings.

He was so overjoyed he took the cat with him back to crocus, when Natsu returned Hisui asked what's the cat's name, he couldn't think of one.

It was then hisui gave him the name happy as he was so cute I made her feel happy like when she first met Natsu and so she named him happy.

* * *

 **Sorry this isn't as long as I'd like but the power went out at my home over the weekend and my connection has been SHIT**

 **That fact I was able to type this without smashing my computer out of rage is a miracle in itself**

 **I had to go to this site through the Googe chrome app on my phone to post this**

 **Hopefully my computer will have better Connie in the future**

 **As all ways make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	2. Natsu VS Gray, Mira & Erza

**Chapter 2 enjoy**

* * *

October 13 X779

"Natsu wake up," Hisui said

"Hmm…..what times is it," Natsu said as he stirred awake.

"We're leaving to in a few hours go to the harvest festival in Magnolia," Hisui said

"Oh right completely forgot about that" Natsu said as he willed himself out of bed.

"Hurry up, and Happy make sure he ready in time," Hisui said

"You can count on me," Happy said getting a giggle out of Hisui.

"I know," Hisui said before departing Natsu room.

(Scene Change)

"Are you ok Natsu?" Hisui said in a caring tone

"I think I'm gonna die" Natsu manages to say before putting his head out the Caravan window.

"Stange he wasn't like this when we first met you," Arcadios said

"Could it be" Hisui mumble

"What was that Hisui," Arcadios said

"Um nothing," Hisui said

"Hisui I've known you long enough to know your hiding something," Arcadios said

"Well, maybe it has something with his growing strength as he is a lot stronger than two years ago when we first met Natsu," Hisui said in a shy tone.

"Hmm you might be on to something Hisui," Arcadios said as he couldn't help but see her mother in her as she was a very astute woman.

"How much longer till Magnolia," Happy said who sat on Hisui shoulder with Natsu out of commission.

"Not much longer," Arcadios said

Two hours later

"Were here," Arcadios said before seeing a pink blur.

"Wahoo back to normal" Natsu said proudly getting a giggle out of Hisui.

"Wait when does the parade start," Natsu said

"In a few days if I remember correctly, figure we enjoy the sights there also a guild here full of powerful mages," Arcadios said

"Really where are they," Natsu said before doing his warm-ups

"Why would you say that Arcadios," Hisui said

"One figure he like a challenge and your father wanted me to see how far he's come in the last two years and what better than the fairy tail guild," Arcadios said

"Ok but hope he doesn't get in trouble," Hisui said

"Doubtful" Arcadios said

"Where's this guild…. The wait is it okay for us to be here as I'm the princess" Hisui said

"Yes it's fine, and I sent word of our arrival to the fairy tail guild beforehand so no need to worry," Arcadios said

"What are we waiting for," Hisui said as she ran off to Magnolia getting Natsu and Happy attention.

"Hope nothing bad happens to Hisui while we are here" Arcadios thought to himself as he caught up to the trio.

At the guild

"Master what with all the hassle of getting the guild in order beyond the normal for the harvest festival," a young Scarlet haired girl said

"Simple an extraordinary guest is coming to see the Fantasia parades, and we need the guild hall to be spic and span for her arrival Erza," Makarov said

"wait it's a girl than who is she then" the now named Erza said.

"She should be here shortly," Makarov said

"Ok then I'll get back to my duties," Erza said

One hour later

The guild hall doors suddenly open revealing a single man dressed up in a strange set of armor to all the younger member.

but to the older one the new this was the armor the guards who protect the royal family.

"Is your guilds master here?" the guardsman said

"Right over here," Makarov said

"Arcadios sent me ahead to make sure this is a suitable environment," the guardsman said before getting cut off.

"Don't say their names it will be more entertaining if they don't know just yet?" Makarov said with a grin

"Hmm hmm hm when you put it like that I won't and is everything ready," The guardsman said

"Erza are all my order followed to the letter," Makarov said

"Yes master," Erza said

"Well you heard her let them in," Makarov said

The guardsmen left the guild hall before the doors were opened once more revealing none other than princess Hisui E. Fiore with her bodyguard Arcadios and a pink haired boy next to her and a blue cat.

"Ah, master, mind explaining who these people are," Erza said who is thoroughly confused.

"The people Erza are to royal guard for Princess Hisui," Makarov said.

"Don't tell me this kid is a guard too?" Erza said rather rudely pointing to the pink haired boy.

Angry expression from Natsu and Hisui were clear as day, Hisui blushed when she realized she was sharing and expression with Natsu.

"Natsu is a member of the royal guard, he is a wizard like many of you," Arcadios said.

Just as Natsu was about to say something he was interrupted with Hisui hiding her face in his chest for an unknown reason.

He looks around the room searching for an answer, he got his answer as there was a black-haired boy in nothing but his boxer, this angered him.

He wasn't alone as other guards were pointing the weapons at the boy only to get beat to the punch by the Scarlet wizard.

"GRAY GET YOUR CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW" Erza shouts as pouches the now named Gray.

"Right away sir" Gray shout as he's running around the guild frantically looking for his clothes.

After several minutes gray was now fully clothed but couldn't shake the gaze of Erza or the royal guard.

"Is the naked boy clothed yet?" Hisui said still using Natsu chest to cover her eyes.

"Yes, for how long I don't know but if he does it again I'll teach him a lesson," Natsu said proudly getting a giggle bout of Hisui.

"You wanna go pinky" Gray shout just before dodging Erza sword as just started taking his shirt off.

"I'm game as I want to see how I compare to a guild wizard, looks like I'm getting that fight earlier than expected," Natsu said

"You can do it Natsu," Hisui chirped.

"Aye Sir" Happy said backing up Hiusi's words.

Just as the two young wizard start charging up there spells they were interrupted by two Giant hands holding them in place.

"Hate to break it, but inside the guild hall is not the place for fighting," Makarov said

"But what about the guild brawls," a random guild member said.

"Those are different what we have here is a challenge between a fairy tail guild members and a wizard of the Royal guard," Makarov said.

Sparing area

One side of the field stood Natsu and the other gray staring each other down.

"You may want to stand back princess," Erza said as stood next to Hisui who like many others were on the sidelines.

"Why is that" Hisui said

"I can't say for the one you call Natsu, but our fight tends to get out of hand, and the last thing we want is to put you in harm's way," Erza said.

"I agree," Arcadios said

With that said Hisui was relocated a reasonable distance away but close enough, so she has a good view of the fight

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go" Makarov shouted.

"ICE MAKE LANCE" Gray shouts as a magic circle appear before the Lances are sent fly towards Natsu.

"Hmm FIRE DRAGON'S" Natsu shouts.

"Did he just say fire dragon" Makarov shouts

"ROAR" Natsu continued to say before a torrent of flames shot out of his mouth colliding with Lance only to turn them into steam.

"Yes, yes he did," Arcadios said with a smug grin.

"Is that all you got?" Natsu said smugly as a look of shock for itself on Gray's face.

"As if" Gray shouts as he gets into his maker stance again.

"Show me what you got," Natsu said as he got into a fighting stance.

"ICE MAKE CRESCENT BLADES" Gray shouts as dozens of crescent shapes ice blades are sent flying towards Natsu.

With a grin, Natsu lit his entire body of fire and casually walks toward the incoming attack only for the blade to like before turn to steam on impact.

"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST" Natsu shouts as he brings his flaming first towards gray intending on ending this fight here and now.

"ICE MAKE SHIELD" Gray shouts as a massive shield of ice forms taking the attack in his place as he jumps out of the way.

Natsu underestimated the power of the shield as didn't turn to steam like Gray's previous attacks but it did shatter.

"impressive " Natsu said complementing the strength of the shield.

"Thanks," Gray said as was in his maker stance again.

There was a moment of silence between the two combatants before Grins formed on both their faces.

"ICE MAKE HAMMER" Gray shout only for a giant hammer of ice forms over Natsu's head before following up with ice make Cannon.

Natsu saw the hammer overhead and destroyed it with another iron fist attack.

Sadly he was too focussed on the hammer he didn't notice the cannon attack and was sent back a few feet.

"Hmm I finally nailed you," Gray said

"Hmm enjoy it while it last," Natsu said

"Well see, ICE MAKE SWORD" gray shouts as an ice sword formed in his hand as he bolted towards Natsu intended to land another attack.

Like before Natsu lit his body on fire and like Gray previous attack, it turned to steam.

Gray was quick to make a new sword and slash at Natsu catching Natsu off guard as extinguish his flames after the first Sword.

"Take this," Gray shouts bring the new ice sword with all his might on Natsu.

What gray wasn't expecting with a Smug look in Natsu eyes before he caught the blade barehanded, Gray was speechless at this,

"My turn, FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" Natsu shouts as nailed Gray in the face sending him flying into a nearby wall.

Makarov was quick to check if gray was all right only to find the defeated form of gray.

"The Winner of Natsu," Makarov said

"So whos next," Natsu said

"ME" a girl with long white hair dressed with a smug grin in her eyes

"And your name," Natsu said

"Mirajane Strauss who can just call me Mira," The now named Mire said

"Ok then," Natsu said

"Master start the countdown" Mira spat.

"Fine 3…..2…..1…..go," Makarov said

"Take over satan soul"Mira shouts as Dark purple magic aura enveloped her body before disappearing.

What stands before him is something akin to that of a nightmare, Mira's hair was no longer in a ponytail it was standing straight up.

Her clothes were gone she was now wearing a crimson red leotard that not all both her hands looks like that of a demon she also had a tail to match and wings as well.

Many of the spectators were put off by this transformation, Natsu, however, was unaffected by this shocking Mira slightly.

Natsu got into a fighting stance again; likewise, Mira got into one as well.

"I'll let you have the first move," Natsu said with a smirk.

"With pleasure, DARKNESS STREAM" Mira shouts as several tentacles of darkness magic shoot out of her hand all intending hit their mark.

"Hm, FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" Natsu shout as his hand becomes engulfed of flames before hit Mira attack head-on.

The moment Natsu attack collided with Mira's his flames did there job as the attack splintered the steam of dark magic before burning them away.

Mira was shocked at this as no one but the master, and _h_ e was capable of reducing her spell this state.

Not about outdid by Natsu Mira geared up for her next move.

"EVIL EXPLOSION" Mira shouts as dark purple orb forms on her hands before unleashing it on Natsu intending to end this quickly.

She was expecting Natsu to have a look of fear or at least a flinch but nothing this angered her even more so.

Makarov was freaking out at Mira last attack as that could easily harm not only Natsu and all bystanders watching the fight.

"Hm, she going to have to do a lot better than that" Arcadiso said with a smirk.

"How so," Makarov said who starting to sweat.

"I'll explain after her attack," Arcadios said

Mira unleashed her attack sending flying towards Natsu, just as her spell was about to hit it mark getting a smirk out of Mirajane.

Suddenly the spell was sent sky high getting everyone's attention as it soars upward before meditating leaving a massive spear of dark magic in the air before dissipating.

Mira was at a loss for word as Natsu did the unthinkable, he deflected her spell with the back of his hand like it was nothing, and she wasn't alone every member of the guild was sharing a similar sentiment none more so than Makarov.

"Told you," Arcadiso said with a smirk.

"Just how powerful is Natsu," Makarov said unable to take his eye of the dragon slayer after showing a glimpse of his strength.

Didn't take long for Mira to get over the fact the Natsu deflected her attack As anger rocket sky high as Dark, monstrous Aura surrounded her.

Every wizard present could feel the energy Mira was giving off as power continued to grow.

Likewise, Natsu Power started to build up as well but his aura reddish orange reflecting Magic well.

"Looks like he wants to end this quickly before it gets out of hand," Arcadiso said

"Are you sure he'll be able to after all Mira is a powerful wizard," a random guild member said

"You don't know Natsu," Arcadios said with a chuckle.

"Natsu An unstoppable force when he uses dragon force," Happy said

As Natsu power continued to grow it wasn't long before what looked too dark red scales forming on his body, most noticeably on his face and forearms as those were the most exposed.

"W-what in the world is that power," Makarov said

"Dragon force," Arcadios said

"WHAT," Makarov shouts

"From what I understand from the few books we have from the time when dragon slayer walked this world centuries ago, it is the final form of a dragon slayer. And it is said in this form a dragon slayer is the dragon there meant to slay in the form of a human" Arcadiso said

"When did he learn how to do that" Makarov said

I'll explain after the fight which shouldn't be long" Arcadiso said

"THIS ENDS HERE," Mira said in a demonic voice before charging up her next attack.

"Poor everything you got in your next spell if you want to have a hope of beating me," Natsu said stone cold expression.

"DEMONIC BLAST" Mira shouts as Darkness magic began to charge over her before sending massive beam towards Natsu.

"Natsu didn't even attempt to move before he was entirely engulfed by the magic before the attack turning into a massive pillar with him in the center.

"HAHAHA I Beat him," Mira said

"Id look again if I were you," Arcadios said from the sideline.

"Hmm" Mira hummed As looked toward her attack the was still going on before the air temperature spiked.

Immediately her darkness pillar was burned away from the inside out leaving nothing but a red glow from superheated earth leaving behind a silhouette of Natsu, all you could see were two glowing eyes.

"My turn," Natsu said darkly.

In an instant Natsu within striking distance of Mira before grabbing hold of her face with his fist before planting it into the ground causing it to shatter along with leaving creator.

Natsu finished his attack; as a result, Mirajane was back to normal and out cold with the same look in her eyes as gray at this Natsu undid his Dragonforce.

"Looks like Natsu is the winner," Arcadios said

Just as Natsu was about to sit down to take a rest after his fight with Mira a new challenger approached him.

"Hold it right there," Erza said getting Natsu attention.

"What is it," Natsu said

"It's my turn to fight you now," Erza said sternly.

Erza declaration got a lot concerned looks many telling her "did you not just see what he did the Mira, are you crazy and do you have a death" those the line people were throwing at her?

"Fine, I accept," Natsu said as waited for Erza to get ready.

"3…..2…..1…..go" Makarov said like before

Erza immediately drew her sword ready to cut down Natsu and charged, as Erza got closer to Natsu he suddenly vanished.

"What did he go," Erza said

Suddenly without warning, she felt massive pain, she looks down and sees a fist breaking through her armor and planting itself in her gut before pulling out causing her to drop to the floor.

The last thing she sees is Natsu standing overhead with a smirk before everything faded to black.

Lying on the sideline is gray with the defeated forms of Mirajane and Erza both with the same looks in their eyes as gray.

"I would continue, but I've reached my limit, got any fire I can eat," Natsu said as let out a yawn.

"Bull there's no way someone can eat fire," a random guild member said

"Levy mind filling out Natsu request and make it big he has a lot of magic to replenish," Makarov said

"Sure thing Master," Levy said as she wrote out the word fire in mid-air.

Suddenly a massive ball of fire was born from the word before funneling itself into Natsu mouth getting looks of shock from many of the guild members at the fact he was eating the fire.

"Hmm, thanks, Levy," Natsu said finding his seat next to Hisui.

"That was amazing Natsu," Hisui said brightly.

"You can say that again Hisui," Natsu said with a smile.

"So what brings the princess and her guard here to Magnolia," Levy said as stood in front of Hisui as she handed Natsu a glass of water.

"Thank you," Natsu said

"Your welcome" Levy said before looking to Hisui for an answer.

"The Fantasia parade," Hisui said

"Pardon me, but I never thought someone of royalty would come all the way out here for the parade," Levy said

"Hisui wanted to for some time now, but her safety came first," Arcadios said

"Then why now and not earlier," Levy said

"There's your Answer," Arcadios said as he pointed to the defeated form of Gray, Mira, and Erza.

"I still don't get it," Levy said after seeing the display of power from Natsu.

"They didn't have a Wizard bodyguard before Natsu," Makarov said as walked up behind Levy.

Levy stood there in silence for a solid minutes before she started shaking before slowly backing away.

"Seems she finally caught on," Makarov said with a smirk.

"So when does the Fantasia parade start," Hisui said

"Tomorrow night," Makarov said

"Yeah, Natsu when you are done resting let go check out the town," Hisui said

"That's fine," Narsu said before yawning.

"There are some beds in the infirmary if you need to rest," Makarov said

"Sweet, where are they," Natsu said

"Levy mind showing Natsu to the infirmary," Makarov said

"Sure thing Master," Levy said as Natsu and Hisui followed suit.

As Natsu followed Levy to the infirmary, Makarov couldn't help but notice how close Hisui was him.

"See something," Arcadios said with a smirk.

"Seems the princess has her eyes set on one person," Makarov said with a smirk.

"Yes, yes she does," Arcadios said

"She seems a little young to attracted to boys let alone a member of her guard," Makarov said.

"Normally you would be right, however," Arcadios said before whispering the rest onto Makarov ear.

Arcadiso would have continued before being cut off by Makarov himself.

"Let's continue this conversation away from prying eyes and ears," Makarov said as the sight of the lingering gazes sent his way.

"Agreed" Arcadios said as he followed Makarov to his office.

Masters Office

"We should have some privacy now," Makarov said

"Just for good measure," Arcadios said as put up a mute rune.

"So you are saying this boy…. Natsu you call him is essentially the protector and future life partner of the princess" Makarov said

"According to the book on the heartstring from our castle library yes as all their interaction point to it especially since she was able to know what he was saying when I had his mouth shut," Arcadios said

"And why did you have his mouth shut," Makarov said

At this Arcadios went into his first meeting with the boy and how close they two have gotten over that last two year and made sure to two for lack of a better word keep their hands to themselves.

"HAHAHA oh god I can only imagine The Look On Tomas' face whenever he did something not deemed appropriate for them," Makarov said

"Yes it's quite entertaining half the time, but we have to make sure stay in good health as he is not getting any younger," Arcadiso said

"I can see that and what does Toma think of all this," Makarov said

"He doesn't mind as Natsu great potential to be a good king and good protector of the princess" Arcadios.

Arcadiso would have continued but did as Makarov started laughing uncontrollably with a shit-eating grin.

"What so funny," Arcadiso said.

"Just imagining how it will be for Toma when they're old enough to understand and practice the pleasures of the flesh," Makarov said with a shit eating grin.

"Hmm don't say that in the king present," Arcadiso said with a grin.

"Wasn't planning on it now mind explaining how Natsu got so strong for his age and dragon force?" Makarov said

"Well as I mentioned before there is text in the castle library that dates back the dragon king festival all those centuries ago," Arcadios said

"And this relevant how," Makarov said

"With Natsu help, we've managed to confirm many details about the dragons of old and their slayers," Arcadiso said

"How did he get so strong then," Makarov said as he never seen a kid this strong before

"Have to remember Natsu is protecting Hisui, a member of the royal family, we have access to resources to help him get stronger," Arcadios said

"Makes sense now how did he learn dragon force," Makarov said

"Believe it or not it was by accident," Arcadios said

"How then," Makarov said

"The magic council was doing some testing with a Jupiter cannon, making it more efficient and the fire lacrimal was overloading, and we were conveniently in the area. They called in Natsu to help contain it since he is immune and can eat fire" Arcadiso said

"Well don't leave me hanging," Makarov said

"Well the lacrima overloaded and exploded resulting in a massive and magically dense ball of fire and Natsu ate it as to contain it, the fire had so much magic caused him to activate dragon force than and their" Arcadios said

"That does make sense since he can eat fire to regain his strength, but he was able to activate it at will with his fight with Mira how did he accomplish that," Makarov said

"Hard work and dedication and encouragement from Hisui," Arcadios said

"What kind of encouragement did Hisui give him," Makarov said curiously.

"Nothing too big as all she did was sit there and watch him train alongside Happy" Arcadios said

"Happy now you mean the flying cat, and I see how something so little as cheering someone on can have a big effect on someone dedication," Makarov said

"Well that all I have to say," Arcadiso said

"Good as I have to get back to the guild and make sure they don't do anything stupid," Makarov said

"Oh and it has nothing to do with a mug a beer" Arcadios said

"Two beers one for you one for me," Makarov said

"That what I like to here," Arcadiso said before the two made their way to the bar

An hour later

"How long was I out," Natsu said got up from Infirmary bed

"An hour," Hisui said who setting by his side.

"Were you next to me the whole time?" Natsu said

"Don't forget about me?" Happy said as he sat on Hisui's shoulder

"course after all your my best friend why wouldn't I and of course I wouldn't forget about you Happy," Hisui said hugging happy while trying to hold off a blush.

"Are you ok your face is going red?" Natsu said as placed his hand on her forehead.

"No I'm fine an I doubt you can tell if I'm hot since your body is always hot thanks to your magic," Hisui said as her blush deepened.

"Forgot about that" Natsu said with a grin.

"Well since you finished resting want to check out the festivity as the parade start tomorrow," Hisui said

"Lead the way," Natsu said

With that said Hisui with Natsu by her side plus Happy went on to explore the town checking out the different vendors and the like.

At the guild

"Master are you sure it's a good idea to let Natsu, and the princess to go off on their own" Erza said who has some bandages on after her battle with Natsu.

"I don't see the harm after she has Natsu with her and this is magnolia no would ever be stupid enough to attack the guild on our home turf especially during the harvest festival," Makarov said from atop the bar.

"He's right," Arcadios said backing up Makarovs word.

"So what now," Erza said

"Get ready for the parade tomorrow as we have to make it extra special since the princess is here to witness it," Makarov said

"Ok then by Master" Erza before going on her way.

"Well I better get our sleeping arrangements squared away," Arcadios said as left the guild hall.

The next day

"WOW" mysterious high pitched anime voice said

The Fantasia parade is in full swing with Hisui getting a front row seat with the Natsu next to her as the royal guard made a barrier around them.

One after another the floats went by with all sort of displays from dances to magic fireworks.

When Hisui looked to the crown, she astonished to see people from Magnolia some she recognized as being from crocus in one place; this left a lasting impression on a young girl.

"This is so cool we should come back here next year," Natsu said with a bright look of excitement.

"Definitely," Happy said backing up Natsu while he was laying down on Hisui lap.

The next day

"Well we better get going," Arcadios said

"It was nice having you here and have a safe journey back to the capital," Makarov said as he many other fairy tail wizards waved them off.

And like on the way here Natsu was out of commission, but unlike last time he unintentionally landed his head in Hisui's lap calming better than his times before where he merely stay on the floor or had his head out the window.

Hisui couldn't help but crack a smile as found another thing to help Natsu deal with her helping her out from time to time it's only right she returns the favor, Arcadiso was quick to take note of this.

"Never sees to amaze me how something like a festival can bring people from all walks of life together," Arcadiso said

"What do you mean by that Arcadios," Hisui said as she runs her hand through Natsu hair

"Surely you notice during the celebration how there was not only the resident of Magnolia but people from Cocus and other parts of Fiore," Acardios said

"So that what it was," Hisui said

"Now your starting pick up on those kinds of thing telltale sign you be a good ruler," Arcadios said getting a blush out of Hisui.

"Can can we come back next year since we had so much fun" Hisui manage to say as she fought off her blush.

"I don't see why not but nothing is certain" Arcadiso said

"Yeah your right, I can't wait to tell daddy about Natsu fight," Hisui said with a smile as her blush was finally over.

Two days later Crocus.

"So how was the Fantasia parade," Toma said

"It was amazing there were so many floats and magic fireworks," Hisui said in an excited tone.

"Oh is there anything else that happened," Toma said

"Yes apparently one of their members does no how to keep his clothes on so Natsu taught him a lesson would never forget," Hisui said

"WHAT," Toma said utterly shocked at this.

"I can explain," Arcadiso said as told him everything that happened at the fairy tail guild.

"Phew you scared me there when she said a boy look all his clothes off in front of Hisui," Toma said

"No kidding but the fights that followed afterward showed them how powerful a wizard of the royal guard is," Arcadiso said

"Wish I could have been There to see that," Toma said with a grin.

"Well you're in luck as one of the member secretly recorded it and sent me a copy," Arcadiso said as he pulled out a recording Lacrima.

"Thank you I'll take a look at this later," Toma said

"Daddy is it possible we can go back next year since it was so much fun," Hisui said

"Well see That reminds me where is Natsu at," Toma said

"Barracks along with happy as he is chatting away with another youngling who joined up," Arcadiso said

"Ok then Well it's getting late so going to bed same for you Hisui," Toma said

"Ok Daddy," Hisui said

* * *

 **chapter 2 is done**

 **Good news my internet connection is back therefor it was as long as I usually go for**

 **something I need to bring up is I will be taking this OCTOBER off from writing for several reasons one I just need a break from writing fanfiction from time to time and its also my birthday month so there's that also I will be taking breaks every 4 or 5 months**

 **I also was going to take this the take a crack at writing an actual book who knows at this point.**

 **as always make sure to Fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	3. protector or errand boy

**Chapter 3 enjoy**

* * *

Year X784

"Man why do I have to be the one to do this shit" Natsu tiredly as he stairs over hargion

"Your one of the strongest wizards out there Natsu," Happy said from atop Natsu shoulder.

"Yeah but I'm Hisui's bodyguard, not the council's errand boy, anyway who's the guy was looking for," Natsu said

"Bora the prominence he was last seen near here with a crew of slavers from a neighboring county, and he is using your Moniker" Happy said

"I hope we I can see hisui after this it's been how long since we last seen each other" Natsu said

"Eight Months" Happy said

Wasn't long before the heard a loud commotion below them and some girl shouting out the name salamander.

"Looks like that him," Natsu said before jumping down the crowded below.

Natsu landed just outside the crowd of girls and slowly made his way to the center as he doesn't want to come off as rude.

The second Natsu eyes landed on bora he instantly K.O him with a single fist to the gut before carrying him on his shoulder to the nearest rune knight squad.

Fortunately for him, all the girl were quick to get out of his way with only one of them following him, and she was blonde.

"Um excuse me where you are taking the salamander to," The blonde girl said

"This isn't the salamander girl this is Bora the prominence" Happy said

"And why should I believe you and the names Lucy," The now named Lucy said with a glare

"Your welcome to watch us hand him to the rune knight to confirm what happy said," Natsu said Blankly as he continued to nearest Rune knight outpost.

As Natsu carried the defeated form of bora Lucy was pondering on whether the man before him is the real salamander she soon gets her answer.

Did take long to get to the rune knight outpost and no surprises to Lucy many of the girls from the crowd were following him.

Many of them still believe bora was the salamander but didn't do anything as they knew it was a hopeless battle.

"Here is one bora the prominence," Natsu said as he handed to rune knight bora.

"Thank you Natsu will make sure he is given proper punishment for his action," one knight said

"I'm surprised you took the job as this seems little under you pay grade salamander," another knight said

"You think I'm going to stand by and watch someone use my moniker," Natsu said coldly.

As you would expect Lucy and many of the girls had a glass shattering moment at this revelation, many of the fangirls were quick to make tracks fast as the embarrassment was too much for them.

Lucy was sharing their sentiment but was now feeling like an idiot for walking right in the now fake salamander trap.

"Oh that right a council member wanted me to give this to you," the first rune knight said

"ANOTHER ONE I can't seem to get a break," Natsu growled.

"Lucy correct" Happy said as he found a seat on Lucy's shoulder while Natsu is going off on the rune knights for another job.

"Yes what is it," Lucy said

"Why were you here," Happy said

"I'm here looking for powerful gate keys," Lucy said pointing to her Keyring.

"Ok then and where are you heading now," Happy said

"A little rude don't you think," Lucy said

"You do realize Bora's men are still in the area he's a slaver for the kingdom of Bosco, and they like female wizard more the regular targets" Happy said

"Eeh when you put it that way I'm trying to find my way to the fairy tail guild so I can join them," Lucy said

"Oh we know where that is we're even good friends with them" Happy said

"You have to take me there pleeease" Lucy practically begged.

"That up to Natsu not me" Happy said It was around this time Natsu cooled off after getting a new job.

"So what to deal," Natsu said

"Lucy what to join fairy tail," Happy said

"I suppose we take her there since fairy tail on the way to our next job," Natsu said

"Hey, maybe we can get some of Mira's cooking while we're there" Happy.

"I was thinking the same thing," Natsu said with a grin.

"What are we waiting for let's go," Happy said before flying off.

"Wait up for us," Natsu said

One day later

Magnolia

"So this is the fairy tail guild," Lucy said with amazement.

"Yep come on I'm getting hungry," Natsu said as he led the way.

As they got closer and closer to the guild hall, Lucy could hear commotion like it was right next to her and she was only ten feet away from the door.

Wasn't long before a member of the guild to come flying out the door stopping just before Natsu, he recognized the man as none other than Jet.

"Natsu what are you doing here" Jet said

"Just got done taking care of Bora and one of the girls he under his spell wanted to join anyway where's Makarov," Natsu said pointing to Lucy.

"He inside dealing with council paperwork and from what I've heard you been doing some council work as well," Jet said with a smirk.

"Don't remind me," Natsu said coldly as headed inside as he was followed be happy.

"Well let me show you inside," Jet said as he held the door open for Lucy.

"Thank you Jet," Lucy said

When Lucy was inside, she was met with the guild in full swing a fight with nearly everyone.

Where was Natsu he was at the bar with happy sitting on his shoulder with the lovely Mirajane serving him some food?

"Oh my god, it's Mirajane" Lucy practically shouts.

"Oh, this is Lucy I mention who wants to join the guild," Natsu said, at this Mira got the stamp ready.

"Where do you want it and what color" Mira said

"Right-Hand pink please, "Lucy said and like that Lucy was a member of the fairy tail guild.

Everyone cheered at this and went into full-on party mode while still having the guild brawl.

"Hm that reminds me why aren't you a member of the guild Natsu," Lucy said

Natsu was still eating his food and was unable to answer the question; Lucy looked too Happy who was stuffing his face with a fish.

"The reason Natsu isn't a member of the guild is that he works for the royal family and comes here on occasion," Mira said

"Wait what," Lucy said as her jaw hit the floor.

"Natsu you mind if I tell her," Mira said

Natsu looked at her and nodded as he went back to his meal.

"Well Natsu is a member of the royal guard, and it was only in the last year that he started doing work for the magic council," Mira said casually.

Lucy was at a loss for words as the pink haired wizard next to her was a member of the royal guard which holds some of the most powerful fighters in the country.

Not only that there are only a hand full of full-time wizards in their ranks and Natsu one of them she was about to ask him about this before the whole guild started shaking.

She looks around only to see a giant dark figure that towered over all guild wizards just for him to shrink down the size of a small child.

"Master" every fairy tail member shouts causing the brawl to come to an abrupt end while Natsu and happy didn't seem to notice and continued eating their food.

Makarov went into tangent talking about how his guild gives him no end of headaches before telling them to hell with the council saying its the only way for their magic to grow.

He then set fire to the pages of complaints sent by the council tossing them away before the found their way into Natsu mouth as ate the flames getting Makarov attention.

After everything was said and done, Makarov found a seat next to Natsu wanting to know he was here.

"Long time no see Natsu and what brings you here," Makarov said

Natsu then pointed to Lucy before chowing down on seconds thanks to Mira.

"This is Lucy master she just joined," Mira said

"Well it's nice to see new members," Makarov said before going back to Natsu and waiting for him to finish eating.

"There gotta be more than bringing a new member to the guild and food for you to be here," Makarov said curiously.

Natsu then gave Makarov he new assignment who opened the scroll up and read it silently before giving it back to him.

"I'm a member of the royal guard, not the councils errand boy," Natsu said

"Well what did you expect after beating Jura," Makarov said with a smirk.

"Bearly I might add," Natsu said bitterly.

"A wins a win, and you're stronger now then you were back then, and you were holding back," Makarov said but whispered the last part, getting a snort out of Natsu.

"Good to see you Natsu" a little boy with purple hair around the age of six said

"Nice to see you too Romeo and your father doing well," Natsu said

"Good still a little banged up but he should be back on his feet in no time," the now named Romeo said.

"Well I better get going come on happy" Natsu said as he got up from his seat happy found his spot on his shoulder.

"By everyone see soon hopefully" Happy said

"Bye" everyone in the guild said

"So what was the job master," Mira said

"Dark guild is on the move procuring one of Zeref's creations that remind me I have a guild master meeting, so I have to leave now," Makarov said

"What's a dark guild," Lucy said.

At this Mira went into detail on how the wizarding world works with all the different job available and how the dark guilds work since Natsu was tasked to deal with one.

"You mention he was part of the royal guard mine going it greater detail" Lucy.

"I don't see the harm, Fiore royal guard is a select group of skilled fighters and a few wizards, and their job is to guard and protect the royal family from all possible threats," Mira said

"Where does Natsu fit in an all this," Lucy said

"I was just about to get to that, Natsu serves and protects Princess Hisui," Mira said

"Wait as in thee, princess, Hisui E Fiore" Lucy said with jaw nearing the floor.

"Yes sir, Natsu one of the strongest mage to serve in the guard," Mira said

"Wait how old is the princess anyway," Lucy said

"She is 15 years of age two years younger than Natsu making him one the youngest member of the guard in the history of Fiore," Mira said

"If he's a member of the guard why is he doing work for the magic council," Lucy said

"About a year ago Natsu challenge the wizard saint known as Jura who is rank 10 of the wizard saint and won but bearly as he said several times," Mira said

"Who are the wizard saints," Lucy said

"The wizards saint are a group of mages that are recognized as the strongest mages in the magic world," Mira said

At this Lucy was beside herself as I finally dawned on her how strong Natsu is, she had no idea what to think.

"Ok If Natsu is as powerful as you say then why is he working with the magic council instead of the royal guard," Lucy said

"Partly his strength and he also a very caple wizard, the council would be crazy to not take advantage of this. The job he takes are usually only taken by S-class wizards, and Wizard saint and those kinds of job tend to take some time to complete for even the most skilled wizards, one of our best wizards has been on a quest almost three years" Mira said

"I've heard enough," Lucy said

"Since your now a member of our guild get to work," Mira said

"Got it," Lucy said as went to the job board.

Three days later

"Suddenly without warning a wizard with orange hair came bursting through the door with a look of horror in his eyes, this wizards name is Loki.

"Erza back everyone" Loki shouts.

Everyone in the guild was in a tizzy at this many were praying they wouldn't be her next victim of her _Nagging_ and a certain blonde had nothing but a look of curiosity.

"Who's Erza," Lucy said

"One of the scariest and strongest wizards you'll ever meet," the man known as Gray said getting a similar look out of Lucy.

"Gray I think you're over exaggerating but he right the Erza is the strongest female wizard in the guild," Mira said as she cleaned out a mug.

Wasn't long before the door opens revealing the Scarlet knight carrying a giant horn and not far behind her was the master of fairy tail.

"Well this is interesting, surprised Erza and Makarov coming home to guild together," Mira said

"Yes we'll I would have been to the guild earlier, but then I ran into Natsu and decided to tag along since he is going after the lullaby flute" Erza casually.

"Wait as in the lullaby flute," a random guild member said.

"The very same it didn't take us long to deal with the Eisenwald guild," Erza said

"Surprised Natsu didn't come back with you," Mira said

" He would of but he's been far away from Crocus to long and headed off after the guild master conference was over," Erza said

"And the lullaby flute," Mira said

"Taken care of, Natsu broke the flute in half before giving it to a member of the magic council who was at the guild Masters meeting," Makarov said.

(Scene Change)

Crocus

By the time Natsu and happy made it back home, it was near midnight thus cursing him to wait till tomorrow to say hi the Hisui.

"It's been too long," Natsu said before collapsing on his bed he fell asleep almost instantly, he hasn't slept on it in months.

The next day

Natsu woke up early in the morning with happy far behind him as they both did their morning stretches.

"Shit should go say hi to Hisui after being away for eight months," Natsu said

"Aye sir" Happy said taking his spot on Natsu shoulder.

So after a short walk, Natsu carefully opened Hisui bedroom door as to not telegraph his present to the whole castle after being away for so long.

Natsu sat down on the side of her bed watching the sleeping form of Hisui before she stirred awake and had to biggest smile Natsu ever saw.

"Long time no see," Natsu said with a grin.

"Natsu you're finally back," Hisui said as she practically jumps to Natsu bring him in hug only for him to hug back.

"I've missed you so much," Hisui said fighting off a blush as this is very unlike her.

Hisui wouldn't admit it but she has developed a bit of a crush on him but it was clear to just about everyone but the dragon slayer and happy.

"So how was your journey around Fiore," Hisui said

"Wasn't so bad though I wish the council would give me a break every now and again?" Natsu said

"Me too as you're supposed to be my protector, and my best friend" Hisui said not even trying to fight off a blush as she looked to the side.

"Back at ya," Natsu said as he kissed her on the forehead resulting in a blush from the dragon slayer.

Hisui was on cloud nine at this as she might have a chance with Natsu considering all the suitors she was presented during the time Natsu was away.

"Come on let get some breakfast I'll be outside waiting for you," Natsu said breaking the hug getting a frown out of the poor girl.

"Ok then," Hisui said

Fortunately for Natsu, he didn't have to wait long for Hisui, and the trio was off to the dining hall.

As usual, Hisui sat next to Natsu talking about everything he has seen and about all the jobs he was given and Hisui giving him her full attention.

She couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy on how many girls he met and about the job the famed Erza scarlet joined him on but wouldn't let Natsu know that.

"I can only imagine how strong you've gotten," Hisui said

"I'm a lot stronger than the time I face Jura though sometimes I regret that fight as I was away for eight months," Natsu said in a slightly depressed tone.

"Don't take it to seriously as you have proven your not to be missed with since your a member of the royal guard," Hisui said, Things went along these line for the remainder of the day.

When Natsu wasn't training, eating or hanging out with the other member of the royal guard he spends his time with hisui as he is her Wizard protector aside from Arcadios.

One Week Later

Dining hall

Everything was going smoothly until suddenly a strange man suddenly appears who goes by the name Mest.

"WHERE"S NATSU" Mest yells.

"Why," Arcadios said

"Fairy tail's in trouble," Mest said

"What do you, what going on that request Natsu assistance," Arcadiso said.

"Phantomlord" Was all Mest needed to say for a look of complete shock appear on Arcadios's face.

Several minutes later

"Natsu Get up right now," Arcadios said barged into Natsu room as he just finished putting some clothes on.

"WHat going on," Natsu said curiously only to see Mest behind him.

"Natsu we need to leave now," Mest said

"wait, what Why?" Natsu said

"PhantomLord finally did it," Mest said before a look of rage found its spot on Natsu face.

"Happy we're leaving now," Natsu said

"Why what's going on," Happy said as he stirred awake.

"No time to explain," Natsu said before grabbing the blue cat before grabbing onto Mest

At this mest activated his teleportation magic and were gone in a flash leaving Arcadios all by himself.

"Hisui is not going to like this" Arcadios said

"What going on," Hisui said as she walked up right behind Arcadios to find Natsu nowhere.

"Phantomlord finally made there move Mest came to get Natsu to tip the scales," Arcadios said

Hisui was speechless before long tears started to form in her eyes.

"Please come back to me soon," Hisui said softly.

(Scene Change)

Fairy tail after first Jupiter shot was made.

"I'm back with Natsu," Mest said right before he collapsed to the ground from expending so much magic energy.

"What going on Makarov," Natsu said but did get the answer he wanted

"He's out of commission for this battle, and Erza just fought off the shot from the Jupiter cannon," a girl with Brown hair named cana said.

"You're kidding me," Natsu said before the sight of a downed Erza caught his attention not too far away.

"I wish we were," Cana said

"What the short version," Natsu said

"Phantomlord attack a few of our member a few days ago and then we hit them back only to find out it was a diversionary tactic to get to Lucy and Makarov was taken out of commision by Aria" Cana said

Natsu's rage intensified at this from his run int with Aria and how powerful his airspace magic is.

"We retreated and found ourselves facing that monstrosity the next day then we sent Mest to get your help" Cana said

"What about Laxus and the thunder legion," Natsu said

"tried that and he just laughed it off that's why we sent mest, that everything" Cana said

"And Lucy," Natsu said

"She still being held captive but decided to pray upon this opportunity to well I shouldn't have to finish," Cana said

"Happy you ready," Natsu said with seething rage.

"Aye sir" Happy said in a severe tone.

"If you can take out the cannon we should be able to take care of the rest" Cana said

"Let's go Happy," Natsu said only for happy to fly them straight to the top.

"Be Careful?" Cana said as the dragon slayer flew off

"Inside the barrel Happy," Natsu said

When Natsu landed, he found himself in a large room with four lacrima representing the four primary elements and the focusing one in the center.

"Bring back memories hun Happy," Natsu said

"Aye sir" Happy said

"All I have to do is smash this Lacrima and cannon is as good as dead" Natsu said

"Like I'd let that happen," a strange voice said

Natsu looks to the voice and recognized the man as Totomaru; he's never met him personally but heard of him as a master of fire magic.

"You may be on par with a wizards saint, but you flames are useless to me," Yotomaru said with a smirk.

"Will see," Natsu said with a smirk of his own

A few spell here over their and Natsu was not happy as totomaru was controlling where his flames went and time was running out.

"Looks like I have no choice," Natsu said with an evil smirk getting a laugh out of Happy and a sense of unease from Totomaru

Suddenly a red aura began to envelop Natsu before scales began to form all over Natsu body. He activated Dragon force.

He casually walks over to the focusing lacrima and with a single punch shatters it like it was nothing then looks to Yotomaru with his draconian eyes.

"This is your one chance to run, take it unless you want to end up like that lacrima" Natsu is cold tone.

At this totomaru took his advice and ran like no tomorrow. Natsu decided to keep his dragon force on as Aria is still a problem, and he needs every advantage he can get.

Unfortunately, he would have to wait the guild hall suddenly started moving putting him out of the count till it stops.

It was at this time other fairy tail mages headed off the giant fortress as they don't want to rely on Natsu the whole time.

When the shaking finally stopped Natsu made his way to the top as he has to take care of aria and Jose, with Makarov out of commission he's the only one who has a hope to stop the wizard saint.

Wasn't long before Natsu sense a change in the winds letting him know Aria is near.

"Long time no see Salamander" Aria said from an unknown location.

"Back at cha now are going to face me like a man or am I going to have to burn the entire building down.

"As if I would allow for such a thing," Aria said as he removed his bandage not wanting to take a chance especially with this _new_ transformation Natsu is using.

Natsu had to be careful as he doesn't want to be sapped of his magic like Makarov.

The two wizards starred each other down circling each other waiting for the perfect moment to strike, Not wanting to wait Natsu charged but made sure to keep his guard up.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"Natsu shouts as his hand in engulfed in reddish-orange flames, Natsu only hit air and Aria teleports behind him.

"Time to end this Metsu" Aria shouts in composing Natsu in his wind magic only to see Natsui smirk.

He tries to teleport away but can't as Natsu grabs hold on his leg before his fiery fist collides with Aria face knocking him to the ground with enough force to leave creator in the floor beneath them.

"Wow Natsu I didn't think you would risk losing your magic" Happy said

"Well, I had to as it was the only to get close to him thankfully Dragon force make me more resilient to magic now it's time for Jose," Natsu said before the two went on their way.

After some time Natsu could help shake the feeling of dread, Jose was near, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Wasn't long before he could see a purple fog resulting in a smirk from the dragon slayer.

"Come on out Jose I know you their" Natsu said

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter and this and next chapter I'm just going to plow through certain arcs**

 **Like I said in the last chapter I'm taking October off from writing**

 **and I may have to shorten chapter as is starting to get a little demanding that why this one is 4000 words and not the 5 I usually go for**

 **As always make sure to fav follow and leave chapter review**

 **sidenote why is it only this stroy that gets the haters**


	4. Power of dragons

**Chapter 4 enjoy**

* * *

Natsu undid his DragonForce as he doesn't want to expend more magic energy than necessary.

Unfortunately, Natsu's motion sickness was acting up again unknown to him the fortress was turning into a giant robot, and before long it started casting a forbidden spell.

"Man I wish had a warning beforehand," Natsu thought himself before continuing forward.

"Been a long time Salamander," Jose said from a hidden position.

"Come on out coward," Natsu said with venom in his voice.

"As fun as it would be to mop the floor with you I have more important matters to deal with," Jose said with a smirk.

"Does this happen to do with Lucy heartfilia," Natsu said smugly, Jose lost his smirk.

"I'm surprised you know her last name since she hid it from the guild," Jose said

"Hmm, when you've been around Fiore a few times you learn a few things like how her father was pissed when she ran away. Since you have a grudge against fairy tail I put two and two together, he hired you to capture Lucy and take out fairy tail" Natsu said.

"Hmm I underestimated you, but it won't make a difference," Jose said

"Bring it on when I'm done with you'll pay for what you did," Natsu said as both his hand ignited.

"Sorry but I have someone better in mind to fight you," Jose said

"Like it would make a difference Coward," Natsu said

"I'm betting on it, Gajeel it's time to see who's the better dragon slayer," Jose said

Natsu was forced to lean back to dodge an iron poll from colliding with him.

"Long time no sees Gajeel prepared to lose again," Natsu said with a smirk.

"I didn't lose we were interrupted, and even if we weren't I would have won," Gajeel said before jumping out of the shadows and tackling Natsu through several walls, unknown to Gajeel Natsu let him do that.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" Natsu shout before sending Gajeel flying through another wall this time breaking through to the outside.

"IRON DRAGON CLUB" Gajeel shouts, and his arm turns into a metal pole and swats it at Natsu.

He manages to get a good hit on Natsu causing him to lose his footing before following up with a punch to the gut.

"Is that all you got Salamander?" Gajeel said with a smirk,

"Not even close but if I were you come at me with everything you got if you want a hope of beating me," Natsu said with a smirk.

"With pleasure, IRON DRAGON ROAR" Gajeel shouts as he poured everything he had into this spell.

A massive torrent iron breath shouts out of Gajeel mouth hurtling towards Natsu at breakneck speed.

With a smirk, Natsu just stood there like a man and took the attack head-on resulting a massive explosion of metal and dust.

When the dust cloud settles he was standing there as if nothing happened, there wasn't even single scratch on him except for a few cuts to his clothing but that to be expected.

Gajeel, however, was frozen from the shock as he put everything he had into that attack,

"My turn," Natsu said evilly

One moment Natsu was standing before gajeel the next he was gone before feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen for everything faded to black.

"Happy where are you," Natsu said

"Over here Natsu I didn't want to get caught in the crossfire" Happy said as he came out behind one of the busted walls Gajeel made from his tackle.

"Your good but I need you to look for Lucy while I go deal with Jose but be careful or Hisui will have my hide," Natsu said

"Aye sir" Happy said

And with that said the two split up with Happy going to find Lucy and Natsu to finish what he started with Jose.

After 5 minutes of walking Natsu was met with the purple fog but this time it was far more potent you could feel the killing intent behind it.

"I see someone's upset about the defeat of his precious dragon slayer," Natsu said in a mocking tone.

The killing intent from the fog intensified before hearing footsteps and before long the guild master of Phantomlord.

Natsu got into a battle stance resulting in Jose getting into one himself.

That battle that insured was one for the record books as the entire top of the phantom lord guild hall blown off from the combination of Natsu flames goes head to head and toe to toe with Jose shade magic.

They would have continued before Makarov showed up just as Natsu was about to finish him off.

"Natsu," Makarov said

"Makarov your back to normal" Natsu said

"Yes and as glad as I am for your help I'll deal with Jose you go get Lucy and the others back to what remains of the guild hall," Makarov said

"You sure I'm close to ending this fight," Natsu said

"I'm sure you've done more for this guild than necessary" Makarov said

"Got it Makarov," Natsu said before taking off.

Leaving Makarov to stop Jose, Natsu followed his nose to find the other members of fairy tail followed him in.

Didn't take long for Natsu to meet up with Erza who was worse for where before Happy met up with them.

"Natsu what are you, never mind what's going on," Erza said

"Makarov facing Jose. he asked me to get you guys back to the guild hall, I smell Gray this way and Mira and Elfman over there I'll get gray you get Mira and Elfman, Happy get Lucy back to the guild asap" Natsu said

"right, " Erza and Happy said in unison.

5 minute later

"Come Gray we need to get out of here," Natsu said as he picked up the ice mage.

"What about the others and Jose," Gray said

"Makarov taking car of Jose and Erza getting Mira and Elfman and happy taken Lucy to what remains of the guild hall," Natsu said

"What happened to the guild," Gray said

"No time to explain," Natsu said

The two wizards headed off and met up with Erza and the other with the sound of Makarov and Jose fight going off in the background.

By the time they all got back to the guild hall, a massive bright light went off in what remains of the phantom lord guild hall.

"What is that light," Gray said

"Fairy Law," Erza said before explaining what it is and does and how this guild war is over.

After everything was said and done, Makarov showed up saying how proud of his children fighting back and thank Natsu for tipping the scales in their favor.

"No problem Makarov," Natsu said

"What are you going to do now Natsu," Makarov said

"I was gonna stay here for a bit so Mest can give me a ride back to Crocus," Natsu said

"Mest front and center," Makarov said

"Yes master," Mest said standing before the two.

"How long till your able to take Natsu back to Crocus," Makarov said

"I should be able to take him back after a few hours of rest," Mest said

"Look like you may be here awhile Natsu," Makarov said

"Fine by me what about you Happy wanna stay for a bit," Natsu said

"Aye sir" Happy said getting a round of laughter.

Several hours later

"Thank for the lift Mest," Natsu said

"It's the least I can do," Mest said before leaving.

"I hope Hisui wasn't mad about us leaving out of the blue" Natsu said

"One way to find out" Happy said

"Yoo we're back" Natsu shouts before a green blur well brought him into strangling hug.

"Natsu your back I was so worried about you," Hisui said as tears started to form in her eyes while slowly choking the life out of him.

"Hi….sui…..I…..Ca….n't…...breath" Natsu manages to say, but his word landed of deaf ears.

"Um hisui you need to let go of Natsu as he is starting to turn blue" Happy said

"What….oh sorry Natsu," Hisui said as she let go of Natsu.

Hisui couldn't help but blush while Natsu was getting his breath back. Fortunately, it was only the three of them in the hallway.

"So why did you leave earlier," Hisui said knowing the answer.

"Phantomlord attack fairy tail but your gonna want to sit down as this could take a while," Natsu said as he held the door to his room open.

"Ow My God" Hisui said with a shocked expression after hearing the story from Natsu.

"How's fairy tail doing," Hisui said

"Don't know they seemed fine when I left and I'm sure they can handle rebuilding their guild hall without me," Natsu said with a smirk.

You can say that again" Natsu said

"Well, I'm glad your Ok" Hisui said before kissing him on the cheek resulting in a blush from both party and Happy having a massive grin.

"That reminds me isn't your birthday coming up," Natsu said hoping to change the subject.

"Y-yes why do you ask," Hisui said

"What do you want to do for yours, as many would say sweet 16," Natsu said.

" Um ….. nothing comes to mind, but I'll let you know if I come up with something" Hisui said.

"Ok I'm gonna do some training, come on happy" Natsu said

"Aye sir" Happy said as took his spot on Natsu shoulder.

(Scene Change)

Two weeks later

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Natsu, Happy, Arcadios and many other members of the royal guard said as the celebrate Hisui 16th birthday at the Arkansas resort.

Hisui blew out the candles of her birthday cake, being royalty has it's advantages as they were able to go to the famed resorts for free within reason of course.

"thank you for joining us," Hisui said

"No we should be thanking you for inviting us to your party," Erza said ,and she wasn't alone.

"I still can't believe one of your members was a celestial spirit," Hisui said

"I know we can barely believe it ourselves and he gave us his Akane resort passes as a thank you gift," Lucy said

"I'm looking forward to the Fantasia parade coming up," Hisui said

"As am I," Erza said

"Where's Natsu at," Arcadios said

"He said he went for a walk," HIusi said

"That's strange for him," Arcadios said

"Now I remember he said he caught familiar Scent and went to investigate it, but he had his guard up" Hisui.

"Now that's the Natsu I know," Arcadios said

With Natsu

Natsu is currently outside the resort tracking the scent he detected before coming across a group of mages.

One looked reminiscent of a cat, The other is a bunch of blocks, one seems like a regular person and last but not least was a tall and well-built man and he was the scent he caught.

"Could he be who I think he is?" Natsu thought to himself as made sure to keep him self-hidden.

Thanks to his heightened hearing he was able to make out the word "remember the plan" coming from the blond.

The small group split up when the tall guy broke off from the group Natsu made his move.

"Hold it right their" Natsu said resulting in the man stopped to face him.

"Yes," The man said with his guard up.

"Is your name Simon?" Natsu said with a stoic face the man couldn't help but shake slightly as his name is known outside the tower.

"Yes why do you ask" the now named Simon said

"Hmm Good because your sister Kagura been looking for you," Natsu said with a Smirk

Simon couldn't help but be utterly shocked at this before a stray Tear found its way out of his good eye.

"She's Alive," Simon said

"Yes, I ran into her a few years back said she was looking for her long lost brother. She mentions your name, and you have a similar scent to her which was a dead give away" Natsu said

"I don't know what to say," Simon said

"You can start by telling me why your here," Natsu said firmly.

"Very well you might give me the edge I need to stop what's happening after all your strength is widely known," Simon said

At this Simon explained why he's here and how he doesn't want anything to do with it but knows better than to go against Jellal.

"So will you help," Simon said

"You bet it if it means wiping that smug look of his face from the few time I met his thought projection you mention he uses," Natsu said with a smirk.

"Than let's begin," Simon said

One hour later

Setting before Natsu, Erza, Simon and the royal guard are the defeated form of Wally, Sho, and Millianna.

Erza was star stuck at this, her mind going over what happened to them over the past eight years with Jellal.

"Thank you Natsu and Juvia for helping me," Simon said

"No problem" Natsu and Juvia said in unison

Erza after finally getting out of her stupor walked up to her three friends from her past and slapped them all across the face leaving massive red marks before tears started forming in her eyes getting everyone's attention.

"Natsu I'm indebted to you for this, but we still have Jellal to deal with,"Erza said unable to face him.

"Yeah about that" Natsu said

Erza couldn't help but face him before feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen before everything faded to black.

"Sorry about that Erza but you're too close to this" Natsu said as he laid her unconscious body and sandy beach.

"Why would you do that Natsu," Gray barked.

"Because I don't want her following us and make thing worse, Arcadios have the guard keep watch over these three" Natsu said pointing to Wally, Sho, and Millianna.

"Got it don't take to long" Arcadios said

"And us," Gray said

"Simon what's your prognosis on the situation," Natsu said

"Well before we departed the tower Jellal hired a group of assassin's in case Erza gave us some trouble known as trinity raven so it wouldn't hurt to bring some backup."

"Gray, Juvia you up for a battle, Lucy you're gonna have to stay here as trinity raven is no joke and someone needs to keep an eye on Erza incase tries to break free," Natsu said

"Got it," the three wizards said in unison.

"Happy with me, man I'm not gonna like the boat ride" Natsu in a fearful tone

"You'll be fine Natsu once we get to the tower," Simon said

2 hours later

With the combined effort of, Simon, Gray, and Juvia the trinity raven group were taken out and all slaves kept by jellal where free to live their lives.

And Thanks to Natsu jellal was taken care of, and no casualty occurred, Jellal was thrown in jail along with the trinity raven.

Wally, Sho, and millianna were left off the hook and decided to explore the world they were stripped from, Simon went his own way to find his younger sister.

In the days that followed the magic council began the process of demolishing what remains of the tower of heaven.

(Scene Change)

"So how was your birthday Hisui," Toma said

"It was awesome except for the part people tried to kidnap Erza," Hisui said

"I heard the story from Arcadios," Toma said

"Oh the Harvest festival is coming up in Magnolia can I got this year to please" Hisui practically begged.

"I don't see the harm you have Natsu with you, and it is the fairy tail guild," Toma said

"So we can go," Hisui said brightly.

"Yes you can go but be careful," Toma said

"YEAH," Hisui said

(Scene Change)

October 15th

"What is this" Hisui said as her hand passed through a purple wall that outlined Magnolia.

"Rune magic and I Only know one wizard in fairy tail that uses it," Natsu said as he passed through the wall like nothing.

"Who," Hisui said

"Freed a member of the thunder legion who serves Laxus, Makarov's grandson," Natsu said

"Than what's going on," Hisui said

"I don't know," Natsu said before they heard an explosion off in the distance only to see two fairy tail wizards.

"Hisui stay here Arcadiso keep her from following," Natsu said before heading off.

"What do you think could be happening Arcadios," Hisui said

"Nothing good if Natsu asked for us to stay behind," Arcadios said

With Natsu

When Natsu caught up, it was now three wizard they were Elfman, Cana, and Juvia.

"What's going on here," Natsu said

"Natsu what are you…..never mind We know," Cana said.

"Didn't answer my question what is going on?" Natsu said

Suddenly a massive ball of black energy suddenly appeared before engulfing the skies over magnolia before dissipating.

"Mira" Natsu said softly.

At this Elfman gave Natsu a brief rundown of what's going on, needless to say, Natsu was pissed.

"Natsu I hate to ask this, but we need your help if we're gonna stop Laxus," Cana said

"No problem, I'll make short work of Laxus," Natsu said before running off.

"Hmm hate to be Laxus right now," Cana said with a smirk.

"Natsu a real man," Elfman said

After several minutes of running Natsu was in the center of magnolia only to meet up with Erza.

"Erza you know where Laxus is," Natsu said

"I believe he's in the cathedral," Erza said

"And what about the lacrimas floating around town," Natsu said

"Laxus cast the thunder palace spell stopping him is the only way to keep magnolia safe," Erza said

"Erza I'll take care of Laxus you take out the lacrimas," Natsu said

"No this is our problem, not yours," Erza said sternly.

"Do you honestly think you can stop laxus before they go off?" Natsu said sternly, Erza couldn't hide her doubt at those words.

"Fine but I don't know if I can take them all out myself," Erza said

"You got fairy tail at your back and if they refuse to help tell them…... We'll give them a lesson they won't forget" Natsu said with an evil smirk only to be mirrored by Erza.

"You can count on me Natsu," Erza said before heading off.

After another minute of running, Natsu stood before the door of the cathedral, just before he opened the door he could feel the electricity in the air.

Erza's suspicion was confirmed, Laxus was indeed hiding the cathedral, would make sense since in the center of Magnolia where he can make sure each lightning lacrima isn't too weak.

"Laxus come on out coward" Natsu shouts as he kicks the door open.

"Oh, what brings you here Natsu" Laxus said in a sinister tone.

"Came here to stop you from laying waste to the people of Magnolia," Natsu said as he raises his power as Laxus is not one to be taken lightly.

"Hmm, so your not all talk now are you," Laxus said tossing his coat to the side only for lighting to start arcing from his body.

A red aura was emanating from Natsu as the two wizards stared each other down.

"You better finish me off quick if you want to stop the thunder palace," Laxus said

"AHH" Natsu and Laxus shout as the two wizard charge at one another.

With Erza

Erza is currently running looking for Warren to get everyone help to stop the thunder palace; After several minutes of running, she finds both Warren and Gray.

"Warren I need you to get in contact with the entire guild, we need their help to stop a spell that could destroy all of Magnolia," Erza said

"but what about Laxus," Gray said

"Natsu here to no surprise and he's taking care of Laxus," Erza said

"Shit if he's here than that mean Hisui here as well," Gray said

"Yes, which is why it's important to stop the thunder palace if Laxus makes it difficult for Natsu to stop him."

"I can try, but I can't guarantee they'll be on board since Laxus turned the guild against itself," Warren said

"Don't worry if they can't get along I have a few choice words for them," Erza said with a smirk.

Gray and Warren couldn't help but feel a shiver run down their spines at Erza expression.

"Ok grab my shoulders," Warren said as activated his magic.

Like you expect everyone was still mad at, but it didn't last long thanks to Erza.

"Everyone shut up and listens we don't have a lot of time Laxus is about to destroy magnolia if we don't get off your asses," Erza said

"Rich coming from you" and random guild member said

"Fine, you leave me no choice, if any of you don't help as Natsu put it we'll give you a lesson you won't forget," Erza said in an ominous tone.

It did the trick, and everyone was on bored, and after a few minutes everyone unleashed their magic and took out all the lacrimas and like you expect everyone was down for the count but took it gladly since magnolia was safe.

With Natsu

"Is that all you got Laxus? "Natsu said as he dodged another one of Laxus's lightning attack and he wasn't alone in this battle Gajeel joined as he did not like the idea and Natsu having all the fun.

"Stand still" Laxus shouts as he cast a rolling thunder spell only for Natsu and Gajeel to dodge it.

"Are you sure you're S class cause you can't seem to nail not one let alone two dragons," Gajeel said

This pissed off Laxus; He's had enough of the hiding it's time go all out, he tossed off his shirt before his upper body started growing only for his canines to become longer and sharper, a scale like pattern began to form on his arms.

"You Don't Think," Gajeel said

"Laxus is a dragon slayer" Natsu finish.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR" Laxus shouts before releasing a massive beam of lightning magic only for it to collide with Natsu and gajeel resulting a considerable flash of light.

The dust cleared revealing the downed form of Natsu and Gajeel.

"Man I didn't think he'd be this strong" Gajeel said as got back to his feet.

"You can say that again," Natsu said as he got to his feet as well.

"Hate to say it, but I don't think I can stop him," Gajeel said

"I can, but I'd destroy the cathedral in the process," Natsu said

"What about your dragon force, that should be able to give you the edge to end this quickly," Gajeel said

"Yeah it can, but that takes time, time we don't have," Natsu said

"How much time you need," Gajeel said with a chuckle.

"Hmm, a minute is more than enough" Natsu said Smirk.

"Then I'll give you your minute," Gajeel said with a smirk of his own

"Just don't die on me," Natsu said

"Understood," Gajeel said

With all his willpower Gajeel bolted toward Laxus like a missile, the two wizards duked it out punched, doges and counter each other with their magic mixed in.

Natsu just stood proud and tall as red aura enveloped him as digs deep down to the core of his magic.

From his perspective everything around fades to black before a small fire was found this one is far hotter than any flames beforehand.

The flame grew in size before engulfing him, Natsu let out a little chuckle as his power grew several times over as draconian scales formed all over his body.

When he came back to reality, Laxus had finished off gajeel and was about to give the finishing blow.

Just as Laxus was about strike Gajeel for the final time his hand was stopped dead in its tracks.

He looks to see what stopped him finding only a hand covered in red scale has grabbed him by the forearm.

"You call yourself a dragon slayer," Natsu said darkly before giving Laxus a devastating punch to the face.

Laxus couldn't help but scream out in pain as Natsu gave more punches to the face and body before nailing him right in the gut with his knee as he let go sending him flying through cathedral roof.

"Where do you think you're going, "Natsu said as followed him

"I gotta get out of here," Laxus said as he landed on the roof only to feel a blistering heat.

"I'm not done with you, behold this what real power of a dragon slayer" Natsu roar.

He bolts toward Laxus only for laxus to fight back with lightning infuse punches; it was all in vain as Natsu gave him another knee to the guy sending fleeing once more.

"Behold the true power of a dragon slayer, FIRE DRAGON ROAR" Natsu shouts as he grabs hold of Laxus hand as hes falling to the ground before unleashing a Dragon roar of his own point blank.

The massive flame could be seen for miles around, the heat from the roar was so intense it semi-melted some of the roofing tiles.

When all was said done the lightly charred body of Laxus landed with a thud on the rooftop.

"Your Lucky your a dragon slayer and Makarov grandson or you'd be pile ash right now," Natsu said coldly before undoing his dragon force before collapsing to knee breathing heavily from the strain Dragonforce put on him.

Later that day

"Oh my God, I didn't think a member of fairy tail would do something like this Hiui said after hearing the full story from Makarov.

"I asked myself the same thing when everything cooled down.

"Wait where's Natsu at," Arcadiso said

"Fighting off the guild for saving their buts from Laxus," Makarov said with grin.

"That's my Natsu alright," Hisui said bright not caring in the slightest of her choice of words.

They heard a knock on the door, Hisui opened the door to see a heavily bandage Laxus holding a bag over his shoulder.

"Go and enjoy the festival the parade will start in a few hours," Makarov said

Hisui and Arcadios left so Grandfather and Grandson can talk in peace.

Hisui found Natsu mildly bandage up sitting next to an extremely bandage up Gajeel with a crowd of mage around them.

"How you feeling Natsu Hisui said as sat next to him

"Exhausted mainly," Natsu said

"I'm surprised Laxus could do this to you," Hisui said

"In our defense, he caught us off guard with that roar of his" Gajeel said

"Agreed dragon lightning no joke," Natsu said

"Can say the same for your Dragonforce?" Hisui said Smirk.

"You can say that again," Natsu said with a chuckle.

"How did you learn that anyway," Gajeel said.

"I'll tell ya before we leave, Hisui we got festival to see," Natsu said as he got up.

"Yeah," Hisui said as she grabbed onto his arm getting a blush out of Natsu.

"Showoff" Gajeel yelled as he practically stuck to this chair from how tired his legs are

"Hey, Natsu can we get some fish" Happy said as he found his spot on Natsu shoulder.

"I don't see why not but I'm not sure Hisui would like to smell like fish if you're on my shoulder the whole time.

"I don't mind as long as you clean up after yourself," Hisui said

"Hisui your the best" Happy said getting a snort out of Natsu.

Later that night

Hisui had a look of wonderment his her eye like the first time she saw the parade all those years ago.

Then her mind went back to Natsu, and how he blushed from that kiss she gave him, that crush she has on Natsu has grown.

"I might have a chance with him after all" Hisui thought to herself as she eyed Natsu beside her.

* * *

 **that it for this chapter**

 **Sorry I had really bad grammar last chapter it was really late at night I was tired and cranky I just really wanted to the chapter out of the way I went back and fixed the grammer to the best of my ability**

 **I manage to start that book I mention but the intro is proving harder than I thought**

 **anyway the bring up something I may have to shorten all chapter for this story and my other to give me time to work on the book I'm writing granted some chapters are easier to write than other so the more challenging one will more than likely be 4000 words**

 **another thing this is roughly the halfway point in this story as next chapter Anna will make an appearance as I addressed all the arcs I wanted to I might include the others up to S class trial but don't count on it**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	5. I'M DONE

**I am sick and tired of the constant complaining I'm getting from this story. No matter what I do I can't seem to win, I'm about ready to end the story right here and now and get started on the next story you guys voted which is a NatsuXMinerva story.**

 **I Might consider continuing this story if you give me a compelling argument on why I should finish this story you have from today**

 **11-26-18 to11-30-18 to change my mind. leave your argument as a review to this chapter or PM me, please be respectful in your argument because if you're just gonna act like a 5-year-old that a sure fire way for me to not take your argument seriously.**

 **also to guest those detail and stuff you complained about I left out because they would be nonsensical and I didn't include certain details is because it would be redundant because nothing changed from canon like laxus learning his lesson.**

 **oh you can also thank the guest reviewer of chapter 4 for the straw that broke the camels back**

 **Goodby**


	6. Update

**I'm ending the time I set on changing my mind of deciding to continue this story after getting flooded with reviews and a few PM**

 **I'd like to say Thank you to everyone who reviewed and PM me for all the support for this story I have decided to continue the story, however,**

 **I will be putting this story on Hiatus for now so you get the first chapter of my NatsuXMinerva Story which will be titled A Dragon's Tigress in December**

 **So be on the lookout, that decision got me thinking of doing the same thing I did with The Dragon And The Time Goddess and The Lost Dragon stories I did in**

 **the first half of 2018 which is alternating them every month.**

 **this would allow me to work on multiple request stories at once I don't know if I will, we'll find out in January if I don't I'll more than likely continue Fire and**

 **Jade after I finish my NatsuXMineva story and just to let you know the Natsu Minerva wasn't a requested story that one was all mine and put it in the poll**

 **if you want to check out the stories I mentioned earlier**

 **see you all Next time**


	7. revelation

**Merry Christmas everyone this is your earlier Christmas present from experimenter19**

* * *

"That's it hope you can attain dragon force Gajeel," Natsu said

"Thanks that should give me the edge in future battles and maybe against you gehehe," Gajeel said.

"Will see about that" Natsu said as he departed Fairy tail to head back to Crocus.

Like always on the ride back to Crocus Natsu was now in the care of Hisui with his head laying down on her lap since his motion sickness is still a problem, Happy sitting comfortably on Hisui shoulder.

Crocus

"We're home," Hisui said

"Wahoo," Natsu said proudly going back to normal.

"Never ceases to amaze me how quickly he can recover," Arcadios said

"Yep," Hisui said before tailing Natsu.

One week later

It's been one week since the Fantasia parade and Natsu has been showing interest in Hisui even though he tries to hide it no thanks to Happy teasing him not stop.

Hisui was notably happier at this as she would be overly affectionate when no one was around.

Natsu couldn't even hide his blush at this, and it wasn't long before naughty thought entered his mind at this but didn't pursue them.

After all, Hisui is only 16 years old and didn't want to get executed for banging the princess while she underage or god forbid knocking her up.

He had plenty of reasons to keep his distance for now.

"Finally training is done," Natsu said as began to wipe the sweat off him.

"Good you can help me now," Hisui said

"With what?"Natsu said

"I need help rearranging my room, and you're the only who doesn't need a break every 20 minutes," Hisui said

"Ok let me gets some food in my stomach first," Natsu said

An hour later

"The dresser goes over there," Hisui said pointing the wall.

Thing went along these line for several hours, and thanks to all his training Nasu didn't take a break so it didn't take very long compared to another servant where it would take all day.

"I didn't think I'd be tired," Natsu said before collapsing on her bed getting a giggle from Hisui.

"I wouldn't stay their very long someone might get the wrong idea," Hisui said with a smirk

"Like they could do anything to me" Natsu manages to say through the pillow

"True but if rumors start floating around then you're in trouble," Hisui said with a smirk.

"I'm too tired to care right now," Natsu said

Knowing it was pointless to continue this conversation Hisui laid down on the other side of the bed before pulling out a book to read before hearing a knock on her door.

"Come in," Hisui said

"Hisui-" Arcadios said as opened the door only to see a passed out Natsu and an awake Hisui next to him.

"He's just tired after helping me rearrange my room," Hisui said

"I can see that," Arcadius said with a smirk.

"What's so funny," Hisui said

"Nothing just got another order from the council for Natsu; fortunately, he can wait a day or two to rest up," Arcadios said with a grin as he left the scroll on the nightstand.

"Yeah I don't think he'll be leaving till morning," Hisui said

"Ok, I would grill him about staying in your room, but he's heard the speech a hundred times already," Arcadios said

"He's not that kind of man, " Hisui said

"Where's Happy at," Arcadios said

"He went to get some fish a little bit ago I shouldn't have to say when he'll be back," Hisui said

"Well I'm going to bed night Hisui," Arcadios said

"Night" Hisui said as Arcadia's closes the door.

At this Hisui carefully as to not wake Natsu got out of her dress and put some PJ on.

She was somewhat flustered the entire time as naughty thoughts entered her mind but managed to suppress them.

"I wish I were 18 right now," Hisui thought as more naughty thoughts entered her mind.

One them was about Natsu waking up only to pin her against the wall, doing things to her that would earn him the wrath of her father if he ever found out.

By the time Hisui was fully clothed, Natsu had flipped over on his back sleeping soundly.

Hisui couldn't help but smile at how peaceful the rambunctious Dragonslayer is compared to how He usually is.

She laid down next to him getting under the covers when a new thought came to her this one was not naughty in the slightest.

It was the thought of kissing him since he seemed to be passed out, she took the opportunity and gave him a light peck on the lips causing her to smile afterward before drifting off to sleep.

Several minutes later after Hisui fell asleep Natsu stirred awake, he looked to the clock and noticed it was close to ten at night.

He didn't know why but he tasted something soft and sweet on his lips before he woke up.

It was then he realized he was still in Hisui room and not his as evident by the prominent color of green in the room.

He looks to the side and sees the sleeping form of Hisui snuggling up to him no doubt from the warmth he gave off.

He started blushing at the realization she kissed him before going to sleep, this brought a smile to his face be he pecked her head with his lips causing the sleeping Hisui to crack a smile, Natsu went back to sleep at this.

Early morning

Hisui was now starting to wake up when she felt a weight on her she looks only to see Natsu huddling up to her.

Thankfully she was under the blanket, and he was on top of it still fully clothed as that would have been bad.

She couldn't help but blush at this as they haven't had to share the same bed since his first night here.

What made it worse in her mind was that one arm was holding onto her sleeping form loosely around her waist.

And her blush intensified as she was getting closer to him because of the warmth he gave off.

Natsu began to stir awake locking eyes with her before long he mirrored her blush, and it only deepened for both of them as time moved forward.

What happened next neither of them didn't notice or didn't care as they slowly closed the gap between them before sharing a kiss before separating.

"Aaaah" Natsu managed to get out before Hisui grabbed hold on him bring him back into another kiss, this time there was equal forced from both parties.

Both had warm smiles on their faces when they separated and could only look each other in the eyes not deviating in the slightest.

"Guess you know about my feeling now," Hisui said

"Likewise," Natsu said

Hisui let out a yawn only to be followed up by Natsu, Natsu still stayed on the outside of the covers to be safe.

But this time he was in a more protective position as she snuggled up to him before both drifted off to sleep sharing a smile.

Three hours later

"Well this is interesting," Arcadios said with a smug grin.

"They like each other" Happy said from Arcadios shoulder.

"What are your thoughts your majesty," Arcadios said with a smirk.

"I don't know what to think of this" Toma said

"What about that thing you have to see if your hunch is correct" Arcadios whispered to Toma

"Now would be as good at time as any other" Toma said

Hisui was starting to wake up in a swift motion and quietly Toma and Arcadios left her room Happy didn't abide by that rule.

When she finally opened her eyes she notices the more protective position Natsu took; she could only smile at this.

And Natsu started to wake up to mirroring her smile her, he was going to kiss her again, but hisui beat him to by lightly pecking his lips.

"Hmm you like each other," Happy said with a massive smirk overhead.

The protector and princess could only blush at this for a moment or two before they disappeared.

"Of course why would I kiss him otherwise," Hisui said

This choice of words shocked Happy to the point he fell out of the sky and fortunately landed on the foot of the bed and not the hard floor.

"I better get going then," Natsu said

"No you don't," Toma said bursting through the door and grabbing Natsu and whisking him away.

Funny a guy same size as Makarov dragging Natsu away where have we seen that before, Hisui wasn't any better.

"Hisui gets dressed," Arcadios said leaving no room for argument before giving her the privacy she needs as a gentleman should.

With Natsu

"I'm sorry for well you know," Natsu said trailing off.

"Shut up and sit down," Toma said in his kingly voice.

"Got it, sir," Natsu said as he found himself the med bay.

"Natsu depending on how this pans out you might get off Scot free," Toma said as a nurse came out with a needle in hand.

"What is that fore," Natsu said nervously

"We need some of your blood so sit down take it like a man or a dragon in this case," the nurse said

"...Fine" Natsu said as he held out his left arm.

"This will only take a second," the nurse said

Didn't take long at all, all they were needed was small vile of his blood, and he was free to go, he decided to do some training.

And what was Hisui doing the same thing as him from another nurse in her room, both wondering why?

An hour later

"Is that everything?" Arcadios said

"Yep time to see if they are meant to be," a nurse said as she went to work on their blood.

They poured the two blood sample in a separate petri dish and had them side by side with many ingredients at the ready for this spell.

"How will we know if they're meant to be," Toma said

"After the spell has been cast the two blood with form into, strings and how they react to each other will determine it," the nurse said

The nurse continued with the spell and like she said the blood samples took the form of strings that shot straight up.

The blood red strings began to dance with each other spiraling around each other, colliding before bouncing away but with each encounter, they get closer and closer to each other.

This went on for a minute before the two collided once more only to wrapped themselves around each other forming one big string before blossoming into blood red five petal flower.

"And what does this mean," Toma said

"They are meant to be, and since they were so close when you found them asleep you might have a grandchild in a few years," the nurse said with a giggle.

"Natsu not that kind of guy, so you got at least two years before worrying about that" Arcadios said massive grin.

"What do you…..oh right she just turned 16," Toma said with an unreadable expression.

"Natsu has another job from the council, so I'll go remind him since he forgot it in Hisui room when he left.

"And why was he in her room" Toma said with a glare

"Natsu tired himself out rearranging her room yesterday and ended up staying the night with her" Arcadios said making a quick getaway.

Arcadios wasn't alone as all the nurses left leaving Toma all by himself to ponder this revelation.

With Natsu

"Yo Arcadios what's up," Natsu said with Happy sitting on his shoulder.

"Another one of the council errands for you," Arcadios said

"Oh come on can't I get a break," Natsu said

"Think of it as another test of strength since your Hisui protector," Arcadios said as he handed Natsu the scroll.

"What do I have to do this time," Natsu said as he took the scroll and read it.

"What's it say," Arcadios said

"It's not just one job like I was hoping for, its several, two are monster elimination another one is a dark guild, and the last is tracking down some stolen item" Natsu blankly.

"How long do you think you'll be gone," Arcadios said

"At least a month, come on Happy we got work to do," Natsu said

I took an hour, but Natsu and Happy had all their stuff packed and just when they were about to leave the castle they ran into Hisui.

"Where are you going Natsu," Hisui said with a slight frown.

"work I shouldn't be gone more than a month," Natsu said

"You better not or I'll move on to next to the next guy and leave in the dust," Hisui said giggle.

"Oh really then guess you will miss out of this" Natsu said before bring her into a kiss.

Hisui was beside herself at how warm and comforting his lips was to hers before separating sporting a massive grin.

"By," Natsu said before taking off.

"Damn why does he do this to me," Hisui said with a pout as her boyfriend walks away

Another thought came to mind she now has a boyfriend and didn't even go on a date first which she will make sure he will take her on one when he returns.

one week later

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" Natsu shouts as he slams a flaming fist against a Wyvern only to nail a nearby boulder resulting in its death.

"That's one down two more to go than the first job is done," Happy said flying overhead.

"Yeah that shouldn't take us Long," Natsu said before going after the last two.

The next day

Natsu was on his way to his next job when he saw someone off in the distance.

Upon closer inspection, he was a rather large guy with a red necklace with long orange hair and face similar to a guy he knows.

"Yo I didn't think I'd see another soul out this far from civilization," Natsu said

The man Natsu talking to in question goes by the name Hoteye in his guild, he is terrified right now as Natsu strength is known far and wide especially after Jellal's downfall.

He knows he doesn't have a hope of beating him since he beat Jura of the wizard saint and he's on equal ground with him when it comes to magic.

"Damn I was hoping not to run into him" Hoteye thought to himself as Natsu is known to do councils work time to time.

"So what bring you out here," Natsu said started making camp for the night.

"Oh, I was just out exploring as I'm on the roads a lot and like mark things of value, what brings you here," Hoteye said ironically his choice of words wasn't a complete lie since he's out searching for his brother.

"I'm out here on a job you can stay the night since it's getting pretty late," Natsu said as he fell on the ground before starting a fire with his magic.

"Yeah you should stay with us, it gets pretty dangerous out here at night" Happy said setting on Natsu shoulder.

"I suppose I can stay the night," Hoteye said

"Oh my name is Natsu, and this is Happy what yours," Natsu said with a grin.

"Richard that's my Name," The now named Richard said trying to hide his hesitation and hoping not to regret giving him his real name, as he took his seat on the ground.

Being very careful to pick his words, him and Natsu with some input from Happy swept stories back and forth most of the night.

Unfortunately, he wasn't careful enough making the mistake of mentioning his search for his brother.

"You have a brother what's his name maybe we met him," Natsu said

"Wally, Wally Buchanan is his name," Richard said

"BLOCK HEAD'S YOUR BROTHER" Natsu shout in surprise.

"Wait you've met him" Richard not hiding his excitement.

Natsu told his story with his run-in with him and his involvement with Jellal needless to say Richard was hurt at the news Jellal new where his brother was and hid him from him.

"Sadly I don't know where he is now as he's exploring the world with Sho and millianna since they never had that chance during their time at the tower, Last time I saw him and the others was at the Fantasia parade in magnolia little under a month ago," Natsu said as he let out a yawn.

"Looks like it's time for bed Natsu" Happy said

"Yeah we need to get some shut eye," Natsu said before drifting off to sleep with Happy curled up in his arms.

"Agreed," Richard said as went to sleep as well.

Early morning just before sunrise

Richard was the first to wake up, and he was conflicted at what to do now, after all, it's not every day you have the opportunity to deal with the famed Dragonslayer of Crocus.

But could he do it? Before yesterday he would have said yes, but now he's not so sure after all his dream of reuniting with his brother is closer than ever before.

He got up and walked over to the sleeping form of Natsu and was about incase him in earth making sure he won't ever wake up but he can't.

"No this is wrong, but he's a loose end at the same time," Richard thought to himself.

He stood there for an unknown amount of time before departing silently thanking the dragon slayer.

When Natsu finally woke up Richard was nowhere in sight, he made I quick search making sure the guy didn't steal anything as that would be a stupid move.

the only thing he found was a letter addressed to him; he opens it to read its contents.

 _Natsu Dragneel words can not describe the joy I feel knowing that my brother is alive and well. No amount of money can pay you back for what you have done for me. I will repay you one day as I am now one step closer to reuniting with my brother.  
_

 _Sincerely Richard_

"I'm glad I can help you," Natsu said with a grin _.  
_

"Who are you talking to Natsu," Happy said

"Nobody, I was just reading the letter Richard left me," Natsu said handing the letter to Happy to read.

"I hope he finds his brother one day," Happy said

"Hope so to come on we gotta Vulcans to take care of now then the Dark guild," Natsu said as put his pack on his back.

"Aye sir" Happy said before carrying Natsu off their next job.

(Scene Change)

A month later

"You've got to be kidding me," Natsu said with a shocked expression.

"Not joking that's what happened, we wouldn't know how to stopped Nirvana if it wasn't for Richard," Erza said as she took another bite of her strawberry cake.

"I still can't believe you ran into him beforehand," Lucy said

"Who knows how hard it would have been if he didn't stop them from destroying the Christiana" Gray said

"Natsu my boy you always seem to help us out whenever we need it even indirectly," Makarov said

"Who was the hardest one to fight, "Natsu said

"Cobra definitely, if it weren't for Wendy healing magic Erza wouldn't have survived his poison attacks," Lucy said

"That reminds me I didn't think there would be a sky dragon slayer," Natsu said as he lightly patted Wendy head getting a blush from the poor girl.

"Yes well this world is full of surprises," Makarov said

"Not only that but Mystogan is the Edolas version of Jellal," Natsu said

"Still a shock to me too," Lucy said

"So what do you guy have planned now," Natsu said

"The S-class trials are coming up, so you kids better get to work if you even want a hope to be nominated," Makarov said proudly.

"Oh boy wish I could be there, but I got stuff to do back in Crocus, see ya, everyone," Natsu said

"Bye," all of fairy tail said in unison.

(Scene Change)

Crocus

Castle of the royal family

"I'm Back" Natsu shouts as enters the castle.

"Natsu your Late I almost about moved to someone else," Hisui said with giggle getting a snort out of Natsu.

"Oh really then guess I better pack my bags and join a guild then," Natsu said with a smug grin getting pout from Hisui.

"You really wouldn't wood you," Hisui said still retaining her pout.

"No, then I couldn't do this" Natsu said before bringing her into a kiss.

"Glad I stayed with you than that reminds me you never took me out on a date before I became your girlfriend and before you ask you have one now," Hisui said walking away swaying her hip getting Natsu full attention

"This is gonna suck," Natsu said as he felt his blood rushing down his body.

"Oh apparently their some trouble with dark mages in a neighboring town can you take of it please," Hisui said

"I just back," Natsu said tiredly.

"Pretty please for me," Hisui said in a puppy dog face.

"Fine but I get to decide where we go for our date," Natsu said

"Better be a nice place then or suffer the consequences," Hisui said with a smirk.

"Best restaurant in Crocus," Natsu said before leaving.

"Good answer dragon boy," Hisui said with a giggle.

Neighboring town

"And that's the last one," Natsu said as he sucker punched the last dark mage

After tiring up the last dark mage, Natsu trekked his way back to Crocus when something caught his eye.

"Yo anyone their" Natsu said the got a sequel from the guest.

The guest, however, sent Natsu through the Loop as she had blonde hair and had a striking resemblance to mage he knows.

"Who are you," Natsu said

"My name is Anna, and I've was hoping to run into you Natsu Dragneel," Anna said

"How do you know my name," Natsu said

"Igneel tell him," Anna said

Natsu was about to ask how she new Igneel before hearing his unmistakable voice before collapsing to his knees.

Natsu just laid there on his Knees taking in everything his father was saying, wasn't long before tears started forming in his eyes.

"Come with me we need to talk Natsu," Anna said

Two hours later

"What are you gonna do now," Anna said.

"Well I better start training if I want to protect Hisui from that monster," Natsu said

"And the other Dragonslayers" Anna said

"I don't know, but right now my focus is getting stronger," Natsu said as he got up from his seat

"If there's anything else you need to know, you know where to find me" Anna Said.

"Thanks, Anna, Come on Happy" Natsu said

Crocus castle

"Toma we need to talk," Natsu said

"Yes what is it," Toma said

"I ran into Anna," Natsu said

"I was wondering when you run into her" Toma said

"She told me about the eclipse gate," Natsu said

"Yes I thought as much, you might be the edge I need to keep it from being used once more," Toma said

"What do you mean," Natsu said

"I assume she told you about Zeref," Toma said

"Yeah, unfortunately," Natsu said

"I need your help as many individuals want us to use it to go back in time and kill him before turning evil," Toma said

"And if they succeed," Natsu said trailing off.

"The risk isn't worth the reward," Toma said

"So you need me to stop the project before it's too late," Natsu said

"Correct your unyielding will bring it to an end but I'd prefer it be destroyed so no one can use it again," Toma said

"how would I go about destroying it because from what Anna told me that is a difficult task," Natsu said

"Natsu I'm not going to sugar coat it, I believe you are the only wizard alive cable of destroying it," Toma said

"But your the king Surly you can do it keep it from being used instead of having me destroy it," Natsu said

"I could but if word found its way the royal family was using Zeref's magic the kingdom could collapse, which is why I need you to stop it from opening," Toma said

"Hmm you can count on me," Natsu said with a grin

"I know I can, now if my memory serves me correctly you have a date to keep," Toma said with a grin causing Natsu to blush

* * *

 **was feeling very productive this month so wrote this chapter in the spirit of Christmas so Merry Christmas to all**

 **I plan on updating all my stories this month because I'm feeling productive I'm currently hard at work of Grays' Ice Dragon then I have to work on A demonic Fairy and the lost dragon**

 **I'm hoping to have them all done by Christmas in not by Christmas the hopefully by new years oh I posted chapter 12 of second chance three days ago so I'm probably going to update the next story this Saturday so at least three of the stories got an extra chapter for the year**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	8. Loss

**Chapter 8 enjoy**

* * *

"I hope I don't screw this up," Natsu thought to himself as he walked alongside Hisui to the most elegant restaurant in all of Crocus for their date, he said giving his word.

They were receiving a large number of stares as Hisui was latched onto his arm the entire time.

"Not looking forward to all the questions people will be asking after this," Natsu muttered

"Why?" Hisui questioned

"You're a princess heir to the throne, and I'm just a bodyguard people WILL get the wrong idea" he exclaimed.

"Oh don't be so dramatic it will be ok."

"You sure?"

"Positive now how much farther."

"We shouldn't be far now."

"Yeah," she said with glee.

The two now stood before the highest rated restaurant in all of Crocus so, being in such high regards, not even the royal family could get in for free.

Natsu had to pay, fortunately being the bodyguard of the princess did give him a deal, but it was far from cheap.

Much to Hisui Surprise Natsu went the extra mile to be a gentleman; you know pulling out her chair, asking what's on her mind not talking over her paying for her meal, you know the deal.

The reason this shocked her was that even after years of being her guard Hisui new he wasn't one for civility probably from his time as a child in the wilderness.

"You seem more proper the normal," she said

"What's that supposed to mean," he said with a bit of anger.

Hisui knew him long enough to not take something like his outburst seriously as that just his way sometimes.

"My bad, it's just your normally rowdier than the common folk."

"This is a date remember, being a gentlemen means being civil," he said before whispering "even though this place makes my skin crawl" getting a giggle from Hisui.

"Well, it's nice to see you show some chivalry."

"I'm not a knight."

"It's a figure of speech."

"I don't get it."

With a sigh "people who aren't knight use it to reference a code they live by in this case being a gentleman when you're on a date with the someone you love or a potential partner" she said before a light blush graced her face.

"Oh...ok then."

It was at this time the waitress came up to them before being gobsmacked for a moment at the princess and her protector doing what appears to be a date.

"May I take your orders" the waitress said with slight hesitation

The two gave the waitress their orders before going back to their conversation.

"You don't like this do you" seeing Natsu visibly uncomfortable.

"This normally isn't my kind of place; where you seem to fit right in," he said with a shaky voice.

Hisui was quick to grab hold of his hands giving him a sense of ease being in a fine dining establishment.

This little display of affection resulted in all eyes in the room to land on them; they shared a blush before Hisui withdrew her hands away.

"I'm surprised you wouldn't like this place since you've been my royal guard for seven years now."

"Don't forget It took me a couple of years to get used to high societysince I was raised in the wilderness with Igneel."

"Still why wouldn't you get used to this," she said smiling especially confirming her earlier thoughts.

"Up till now it was in a _controlled environment_ ," he said the last part in air quotes.

"Right you spent half your time with the regular soldiers when you weren't by my side, and when you were at those events you were with the guards that came with the other guest."

"Don't forget training."

"Hmm well since your my boyfriend you have no choice now," she said smirking.

A loud crash was heard as around Natsu looks to see before realizing all the servers dropped the dish they were brought to another customer as they were listening in on the princess conversation.

And the other customers were in the same state of shock as well.

Hisui could only blush as they're not, so secret relationship was now public knowledge.

Natsu, knowing just what to do" you got a problem with me dating the princess," he said fiercely with flaming fist.

Everyone in the room simultaneously shook their heads.

This did the trick as everyone now kept to themselves.

"Better now," she said

"You bet."

Wasn't long before the food was set before them and Natsu is forced to use a fork and knife, very carefully eating with some edicate like Hisui.

"Your drink sir," the waitress said handing him a large mug of some alcohol that was on fire.

"Thank you" as taking a sip before eating some of the fire too.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"You're stuck with me, now you have no choice but deal with it."

"Likewise better get used to high society," she said giggling.

Natsu didn't say anything he just went back to his meal and drink.

After their date was over, they headed back to the castle not before running into the most annoying person in all of earthland, according to Natsu.

Who might you ask?

Jason of sorcerer weekly, standing right in front of them with a pen and paper in hand with a look in his eyes that screamed scoop of the century.

"COOL I didn't know you two were dating," he said

"Not now Jason it's late, and I want to go to bed," he said tiredly as he and Hisui walked right past him.

"Wait you gotta give me an interview please."

"No"

"I don't see the harm."

"Not you too."

"Sweet be at the office tomorrow at noon," he said before bolting off.

"It could be fun."

"For you, not me."

"How so."

"do you know how many lords' sons are going to want my head for taking you away from there screaming hands as their best chance of power over Fiore pulled away from them," he said with a glare.

Not feeling his glare one bit "I'd think you'll be happier knowing some of the suitors that were pushed on to me by neighboring lands might think twice knowing your reputation."

"Hehe, that does sound like fun."

"Good to hear."

"Well, I'll be going to bed now, see you tomorrow."

"Night"

When Natsu entered his room, he saw a passed out Happy on his bed.

Not in the mood to change cloth Natsu collapsed in his bed waiting for sleep to reclaim him.

(Scene Change)

Natsu was hoping for a good night sleep but was interrupted by Igneel as he was dragged into his mindscape.

"Whe...where am I," Natsu thought to himself as he stood in a volcanic wasteland.

"You're in your mindscape" Igneel said in a deep graveling voice as he walked out of a cave towering over Natsu.

"Why am I here?"

"After hearing Toma talking about the gate being destroyed, I might know a way for you to do it."

"Ok what did you have in mind," he said curiously.

"It won't be easy, but I'm sure with enough training you might be able to wield a power I was unable to teach you."

"What Is it," he said in a giddy voice at the prospect.

"Hmm it's called fire dragon king mode with it you wield flames powerful enough to bring the mightiest foes to their knees," he said with a chuckle.

"Sweet!"

"That's not all since you can enter dragon force I doubt any mage will stand in your way."

"When can we start training," Natsu said as started punching the air with anticipation.

"Not long but get some rest."

With his piece spoken Natsu left his mindscape to get some sleep.

The next day

"COOL!" Jason yelled as he wrote down every detail he can from what Hisui has told her side.

"So Natsu anything to add," she said

"Yeah anyone who even thinks about trying to harm her is in for a rood awakening hehehe," he said with a confident smirk

This resulted in giggle from hisui and gulp from Jason.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised as since you're practically glued to her side 24/7"

"What are you getting at Jason," he said coldly

"Well you are her guard and your around the same age many people had to their suspensions something like this...might has happened," Jason said

"That reminds me did you ever figure out why Toma dragged you away the other day."

"No, but I ended up getting some blood taken for some reason shortly after you and I left."

"You did? That's odd," she said

"Wait he had some blood drawn from you as well."

"Are you saying both of you got blood drawn recently."

"Yeah he never mentioned why, guess I have to ask him about that later," he said

Jason, rightfully so, had a suspicious look in his eyes thinking of why their blood was drawn. He decided his suspicions should be kept that to himself for now.

"So uh...how much longer are we going to be here I got training to do."

"Why would you need to train your already extremely powerful to the average mage," Jason said

"Well since this is interview will be in sorcerer weekly I can only image how many guys that will be jealous of my new found status," he said despite it being a half-truth.

"You'll be fine since you do council work from time to time."

"What this about council work."

"about a year ago Natsu challenge The wizard saint Jura to a match and won," she said

"BAREILLY!"

"A win's a win."

"Wait, so you fought and won against a wizard saint."

"Yeah and ever since the council be having me do jobs for them, more than I'd like," he said blankly.

"That explains a lot of chatter I've heard from mages over the past year," Jason said.

"What do you mean by that," Natsu said curiously

"From some of my sources, there has been some S-class jobs pulled from the request section in a lot of guilds. The council refused to talk about it, and according to my sources there was no rhyme or reason until just now."

"Great" Natsu said sarcastically getting a giggle from Hisui and chuckle from Jason.

"Anything else you like to add?"

"A lot wizards are going to want my head for taking all the big ticket quest."

"I can see that," Jason said

"I doubt the council would let them do that after all, they don't want to lose a valuable resource," Hisui said

"Please don't say that"

"Wait do any of the guilds know of this" Jason questioned.

"Fairy Tail does only because of my close ties to them since we first went to the Fantasia parade several years ago."

"That doesn't surprise me since you brought up fantasia which is one of the biggest events of the year in Fiore," Jason said

"Unless there's anything else I'm going to do some training," Natsu said as he stood up now slightly irritated.

"But aren't you supposed to guard her."

"Arcadios is downstairs I'll send him up when I leave."

"Be Careful," Hisui said calling to Natsu

"I will."

Jason could only smirk at this as it further cementing to the widespread belief that to two were together and now it was confirmed thanks to this article.

"Yo I'm going to do some training can you guard Hisui while I'm gone," Natsu said

"Sure thing Natsu," Arcadios said as he ascended the stairs

[An hour later]

"Happy I need you to stay a safe distance away, I don't know how intense these new flames are and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Got it Natsu I'm going to get me some fish then."

"Ok, buddy."

Natsu sat down in the lotus position in his private training area far away and any person and buildings.

Before long Natsu found himself in his mindscape only to be met with igneel standing outside of the cave he uses as his home.

"Ok Igneel I'm ready to start training," Natsu said

"Very well but I must warn you it won't be easy, and it could take some time to master."

"Like that hasn't stopped me before," he said with a smirk

"Well we shall see about that boy."

"So what's the first step."

"First I'll give you taste of my flames, so you have a grasp what you're aiming for."

At this Igneel charged up a dragon roar before blasting Natsu with flames, which in turn he consumed them.

"Dang, so these are the flames of the fire king," Natsu said feeling his power increase several times over from that one roar.

"Now you have a bar to reach, but I also must say that this isn't anywhere close to its full potential," Igneel said with a smirk.

"I'll prove you, wrong old man," Natsu replies with a smirk of his own in acceptance of the challenge.

"Then do so, let us see how far that will of yours takes you," Igneel said with a sneer.

At this Natsu unsurprisingly jump at Igneel intending to show him that he was not to be underestimated. The next moment Igneel flick him away like the power boost he had just received was nothing.

"Surely you can do better than that."

Natsu could only glare at him.

"Another thing, this power consumes a great amount of magic energy to maintain. Not to mention the stress it puts on your body so, for now, I want to you work on building up your endurance and strength, and before you argue with me, remember that I am the one training," said Igneel in a authoritative tone.

"Fine," Natsu said before exiting his mindscape returning to the normal world.

As soon as Natsu came to, he immediately went into doing push up position to hone his body further.

(Scene Change)

[Late December December X784]

Natsu suddenly collapsed to his knee why? he just received the news that the Fairy Tail core members had been wiped off the face of earthland because of Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

"Please tell me this is a joke," Natsu said as tears started to flow

"I wish i were Natsu, but the council confirms it," Arcadius said as his solemn look pierces right into Natsu's eyes.

"I don't buy it," tears beginning to form under his eyes, "the council had their eyes set on disbanding Fairy Tail but..."

"Believe me I know," Arcadius now unable to look up at Natsu anymore.

"Does Hisui know," asked Natsu.

"Yes, I informed her a short time ago. She hasn't stopped crying since, and I hate to ask you this but-"

"I'll go see her, and make sure she's alright," Natsu said with conviction as he left his room only for Happy to take his spot on his shoulder.

"Happy brace yourself causing I doubt she'll let you go for some time," he said with a slightly forced chuckle

"I know, but if it helps Hisui then so be it." Happy's sense of duty began to show clearly despite the obvious tears in his eyes.

Natsu stood just outside of Hisui room, he is able to hear her sobs from the other side of the door and braced himself.

In one swift motion, Natsu entered her room only to find the place a mess. In the middle of it all, Hisui lay like a unhusked corn with a blanket tightly wrapped around her.

"Hisui," Natsu called gentally.

This caused a break in her sobs, as Hisui looked to her door and was able to muster a faint smile for a second, but that second did not last. As soon as the smile left her face a new wave of tears poured down.

Natsu was quick to sit by her side only for her to grab hold of Happy with an iron grip. Natsu embraced Hisui, lighting pecking her cheek with a kiss.

Hisui then quickly buried her head in his chest.

"There gone Natsu there really gone," Hisui said through her sobs.

"I know, but something tells me they're not gone...their missing," he said

"How can you be sure there was nothing left of the island."

"I can't, but I feel deep down there still out there somewhere," he said tightens his grip

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, as Hisui continued to cry. Her crying began to subside with the help of Natsu and Happy by her side.

"Well I'm going to get some food I'll see you guys later," Happy said.

"Bye," they said in unison.

"Get some clothes on and well go have some lunch," said Natsu, trying to get Hisui to cheer up.

Just as he was about to leave she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you, Natsu," as she said this Hisui looked straight into Natsu's eyes with a look of softness as well as weakness.

"I'll be outside if you need me," said Natsu.

He didn't have to wait long as Hisui stepped out in her usual attire. Natsu clearly sees how puffy her eyes are.

At this Natsu gave Hisui his arm which she gladly accepted.

Didn't take them long to make it to the dining hall, they found there seats next to Happy who was eating a fish.

"Feeling better Hisui" Happy asked after finishing his fish.

"Yeah, thanks to Natsu," Hisui said getting a gentle smile from Natsu.

"Hey Natsu what do you plan to do with Fairy Tail," Happy said

"I don't know buddy."

"I hope nothing bad happened to them," said Hisui with some concern in her voice.

"If something does, that's what this guy for," Natsu said pointing to himself resulting in a giggle from Hisui

"We could visit the guild to raise their spirits hopefully," suggested Hisui.

"Sounds like a plan, you in Happy." said Natsu in agreement.

"Aye, sir!"

[Two days later: Magnolia]

What remains of the Fairy Tail guild are, rightfully so, reeling from the pain of their fallen comrades before the door burst open.

Macao manage to pull himself together and tell off the person who barged in since now is not the time, but his bravado died quickly when he saw the pink hair.

"Natsu wha...what are you doing here," Macao asked now getting the attention of everyone in the guild.

"Came to check up on you guys," Natsu said as Hisui and Happy made themselves known.

"I see, but I'm not sure if everyone is up to having a visitor as wounds are still fresh from the bad news," Macao said

"I know I was devastated when I heard," Natsu said.

"Me too" Hisui added

"Can't blame you, from what I herd Questro Cerberus, and Blue Pegasus are also down."

"Right Bob and Goldmine are former Fairy Tail mages."

"Well, since you're here, can I get you a drink," Macao asked.

"That would be nice, Hisui you want anything." Natsu then turns to Hisui

"Juice please," replied Hisui.

"And a fish for me" Happy adds.

This got a chuckle all around and raised their spirits even if it's just a little.

For the remainder of the day Natsu and Hisui were chatting away trading stories of jobs and the craziest situations they got themselves in while everyone was drinking. Oh and Happy was there too.

Doing the best they can to help everyone get through this turbulent ocean of emotions.

They left Fairy Tail the next day giving their goodbyes saying theirs.

As soon as they returned to Crocus, Natsu went straight to training.

Ironically, this tragedy gave Natsu more resolve and caused him to double his training if not for destroying the eclipse gate to protect those precious to him, so another Tenrou Island doesn't happen again.

With Hisui

As soon as Hisui entered her room, she collapsed on her bed before hugging Happy, lose enough to allow him to breathe.

"Thank you Happy, for staying with me," Hisui said with gratitude.

"No problem Hisui," Happy said as he cuddled up to Hisui to ease the pain from this tragedy.

[Three months later]

Natsu is currently being surrounded on all sides by a band of hired thugs and wizards.

"So mind telling me who put you up to this" Natsu said with smirk having a good idea why thanks to that article Jason published

"A prince from one country over wants your head after taking Hisui away from him."

"Funny, I don't remember her ever belonging anyone let alone a cowardly prince," Natsu jested.

This only riled up the bandits even more now as Natsu is there best chance to get a high recognition and reward, seeing as he is a part of the wizard council and a royal bodyguard..

"You aren't going to strike first guess it's on me," before charging to the nearest guy, one of the bandits gave him a devastating uppercut.

"KILL HIM" their leader shouts.

Everyone in the group charged at him, with weapons drawn.

They weren't even a challenge for the slayer; they were so weak Natsu barely had to use any magic at all.

All but one wizard were down for the count after their humiliating defeat.

The man before Natsu was scared shitless as each of his comrades were either dead or unconscious.

"Pay attention cause I'm only going to say this once, if anyone thinks they can get the hands of Hisui your gonna to have to go through me and second I won't be holding back as it did with your friends AM I CLEAR," Natsu in a very intimidating voice.

"Crystal," says the bandit now most likely feeling the breeze from his freshly wet pants.

"Good and tell the king who sent you. If he or anyone else tries to do anything to Hisui I'll burn their kingdom and everything they love to the ground."

With his piece spoken, Natsu headed back to Crocus.

* * *

 **Ok that it for this chapter oh somthing i forgot to mention last chapter** **feel free to use this heart string idea that i explained last chapter this is the second story i used it with i may use it more in the future as im slowly distacing my self from tje dragon slayer mate that so many use**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	9. Future

**Final chapter and my first time writing lemon Enjoy**

* * *

March X786

Standing proud for all to see is the famed fire dragon slayer of Crocus with his blue exceed finding his rightful spot on his shoulder.

It had been two years since Fairy tail disappearance, in that time things have changed Natsu is now several times stronger thanks to Igneel training he mastered fire dragon king mode.

He is yet to destroy that gate and from what Anna said it wouldn't be easy but he's come too far to quit.

He gave his word he would destroy it, and he will for the future of earthland depends on it.

"Talk about a lack of challenge," Natsu said in a bored tone.

"You have been training none stop for the last two years what did you expect," Igneel said

"Time to meet up with the others" leaving a devastated forest and castle that once house a very powerful dark guild.

And several minutes Natsu and Happy met up with someone of the member of fairy tail the accompany him on this S-class job.

"I see you took care of the guild master and his four strongest henchmen," Jet said appearing out nowhere thanks to his speed.

"Yeah, they weren't a challenge. How'd you guys fair."

"Ahem"

"Sorry Laki guys and girl."

"That what a wanted to here."

"They weren't too hard really," Droy said as was eating the leg of some pore bird.

"It's the least we can do since you make sure we're still in our guildhall and not in a rundown tavern on the edge of town" Jet said

"Just imagine how huge Droy would have been," He said glancing at the slightly chunky Droy.

"I would never let that happen."

"Keep telling yourself that," Natsu said getting chuckle all around.

"Well we're gonna head back to the guild wanna come Natsu" Jet said

"Na Hisui is waiting for me. I should have another job to do in a month. I'll let you guys do your thing."

"See ya Natsu," Laki said

"See ya around."

Sometime later

"Glad fairy tail is doing well even after the tenrou" Happy said

"Yeah after the first 6-month thing we're going downhill fast before Hisui insisted I help them."

"Good thing she did otherwise who knows what would of happen, shame they can't do S-class job by themselves yet."

"In time they will, but we have to make it back to Crocus."

With Hisui

"Calm your self Hisui you can do this...your 18 years old an adult, you can do this" she chanted in her head over and over again.

Try as she might she can't bring herself to confront Natsu about this new feeling her body is telling her to satisfy.

She laid down in her bed as one hand drifted down to her lower region, the other went to her breast.

Wasn't long before her whole body was overcome with pleasure,

"Damn now I have to get rid of the scent before Natsu gets home" she immediately went to work.

Several hours later

Natsu had just entered the castle to be met with the sight of his girlfriend.

"Sup babe" a small blush formed on her beautiful face from that comment.

"Nice to see you too," she said as pink dusted her cheeks, even after two years of dating she still flustered at his comment about her beauty.

"So how was the job."

"It wasn't too hard thanks to the fairy tail member who accompanied me."

"That's good, and it's nice to see they're doing well."

"Yeah, otherwise who knows where they would be now."

"Well I'm glad your back," she said

"I'm gonna get me something to eat see you guys later" Happy said as he flew off.

"Now's my chance," she thought to herself" hey Natsu can we continue this conversation somewhere else."

"...Ok"

LEMON START

They found themselves in Hisui room, Natsu barely noticed a strange smell but it was so faint he couldn't place it.

Being careful not to alert him she activates silencing runes and locks the door making sure no one interrupts them.

When Natsu turned around, he was shell shocked.

Hisui was stripping out of her dress with a faint blush.

Natsu was about to protest before he was silenced with a kiss.

She brought his ear to her mouth"Natsu, please don't deny me this, I've wanted this for a long time, and I would have done this when I became of age, but your work got in the way...I love you."

"I love you too Hisui" he kissed her bringing her body flush against his.

As they kissed they explored each other body, By the end of it Natsu was stripped down to his boxers.

Her arms and legs quickly wrapped themselves around him as he slowly carried them to her bed before collapsing.

When the landed, Hisui was straddling Natsu.

she started to grind her hips getting groans from both parties.

she reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra letting her ample breast feel the cold air, but it didn't last long thanks to her dragon slayer.

She gasped when Natsu hand grabbed hold of them; she couldn't stop herself from letting out a moan from loving the feel of his warm hands.

"Hisui I don't know what to do," he said

"Don't worry I'll take the lead?" she said

She leaned forward to bringing him in to kiss, before long they stripped till they were completely naked.

Unable to wait much longer Natsu took control and left Hisui ass up off him.

Knowing where he was going Hisui grabbed hold on his member and placed it near her entrance.

Knowing what to he slowly but surely he lowered her, his desire were demanding him to go deeper until she forced him to stop.

"What's wrong," he said

"Nothing it's just this is my first time, and I'm not looking forward to the pain."

"We can stop if need be," he said trying to hide his disappointment.

"No I have to go through this eventually, and I want it to be you I give my innocent too."

In one swift motion he broke through her barrier, she was about to scream but was silenced by a kiss from Natsu before taking into his base.

"Thank you I needed that," she said

"No problem."

With all her

will power Hisui left herself up before falling getting a moan.

Liking this new feeling, she did it again and again wasn't long before Natsu could hold it in any longer and moaned with her.

They did this over and over again until this sensation was too much for them to handle, they came together.

Natsu like you'd imagine on cloud nine along with Hisui. On top of her orgasm, she loved the feel of his seed inside her.

They were clumsy at first given it was there first time, as time moved forward they got the rhythm it.

They were finally showing their love for one another as the night went on.

LEMON END

The next day.

Natsu was the first to wake up to see himself in Hisui's room; he noticed a weight on his side.

He sees Hisui laying on his right side with her head resting on her chest with a small smile.

He couldn't stop the smile forming on his face as last night he consummated his relationship with Hisui.

As soon as this train of thought ended she stirred awake only for her to lock eyes with him.

"Morning babe."

Hisui let out a giggle at this before lightly pecking his lips; All color drained away from Natsu face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just had sex with the princess," he said with a look of horror" if word gets out I'm a dead man especially when your father finds out."

"You'll be fine; I doubt he'd do anything bad to you."

"You don't know that," he said sweating bullets," and on top of that you are not married."

In a seductive tone "Hm we can fix that last part" locking eyes with him.

"Well that one problem fixed," he said getting confidences back even if it's just a little.

With smirk"Well let's wash up before we worry about that" she said before walking over to her room bathroom with a sway of her hips.

He could only smirk at this as he followed her, fully intending to continue where they left off the night before.

With Toma

Toma was doing his kingly duties before hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, one of the castles two servant walked, one had an evil grin on her face.

"Natsu wasn't in his room this morning we went to check Hisui room, and it was locked," the other servant said.

"Please tell me what I want to here," he said from his desk in his private quarters having a good idea based on her expression.

"Sorry they went to her room, and we didn't hear a sound meaning two things one nothing happened or two they did that since the door was locked," one of the servants said wearing a mischievous smirk.

"Please be the former, please be that former" Toma chanted in his head.

"Your Majesty we knew this would happen the moment we found out they're meant to be those long two years ago," Arcadios said walking up behind the servants.

With a sigh"I'll have to have a word with Natsu the first chance I get."

"And what would that be about," Arcadios said with a smirk.

"I have an idea why but I'll keep that to myself," the servant said

"Your Majesty please tell me you won't kill Natsu."

"Bring Natsu here immediately we have a long-awaited chat," he said in his king voice.

"Ok, but what if they're," he said trailing off.

"First chance you get then."

With his orders, Arcadios went on his way knowing full well what Toma meant by his chat.

An hour later

Arcadios decided to get some food as still early morning, a good thing he did just as he reached Hisui Room Natsu walked out.

"Ah Natsu I was looking for you, the king requests an Audience," he said before dragging the dragon slayer away."

With Toma

Toma as you aspect was pacing back in forth in his quarters waiting for his long-awaited meeting with the dragon slayers.

He heard a knock on the door he opens it to reveal Arcadios with the dragon slayer whose face was snow white.

"At least he recognizes the magnitude of his actions," Toma thought to himself.

Knowing this is private thing Arcadios left.

"Sit down" Toma ordered

"Aye sir," Natsu said nervously using Happy's famous line.

"Their's no easy way to say this, remember two years ago when you had a blood sample taken."

"Y-yes"

"Long story short you and Hisui are meant to be"

"What now."

"The only reason you're not dead right now is that you're forever Hisui life partner, do you understand," he said in a fatherly tone.

After taking a few moments to process this information Natsu nodded

"Your getting married I refuse to have Hisui give birth to a child while she not."

"Aye sir," he said using Happy's famous line.

"Now onto more important issues, do you think you're ready to destroy the eclipse gate."

"I can do it right now."

"Good, will do that now."

"Lead the way," Natsu said

it would take several minutes to reach the gate.

In the lower reaches of the castle to an area known only a select few of outside the royal family are aloud stood a large green circular doorway.

"So this is the gate we came through," Natsu thought to himself.

"Correct" Igneel said

"Ready," Toma said

"You gonna want to stay back for this Toma or I could seriously hurt you," he said in a concerned tone.

"Is here fine?" he said 10 feet away.

"Farther like 30 latest."

Toma stood 50 feet away for good measure knowing Natsu for so long.

"You ready Igneel," Natsu said internally.

"As ready as I'll ever be," He said

Igneel channel all the power he can spare into Natsu being.

The air temperature spike to an unfathomable level causing Toma back away further.

All water in the area instantly dried up from the insane heat coming off of Natsu.

Next, a large Draconian Mark formed on Natsu right arm.

"FIRE DRAGON KING MODE" Natsu shouts as flames erupted from his body.

"You sure you can do this the gate sensing your magic, if your not quick it will suck you dry" Toma yelled.

"Yes, I'll have to put everything I have in my next spell "Natsu brought his right back"FIRE DRAGON KING'S DEMOLITION FIST."

In one second Natsu was within striking distance of the gate and like Toma said the gate was consuming his magic.

In a fraction of a second Natsu fist collided with the gate causing the area around him the erupt in flames consuming both of them.

The heat and light were so intense Toma was forced to turn the other way closing eyes shut.

When the heat and light finally died down, Toma saw I completely exhausted Natsu and the molten remains of the eclipse gate.

"Natsu you did it" He yelled cheerfully.

"Thanks but we have a slight problem."

"What is it?"

He got his answer when Natsu collapsed to the ground, he tried to help him, but heat from molten metal stopped him.

"Great now I have to wait for him wake up and heat to dissipate," he thought to himself.

While Natsu passed out of the floor, Toma is forced to wait for Natsu to recover not wanting to take any chances if he was found by himself.

He stayed there for an unknown amount of time, in the time most in favor of the eclipse project

Came rushing in from here the loud boom echo through the castle.

Hoping someone didn't throw a monkey wrench in their plan.

When they made it to the room holding the gate, they saw the king with a pissed off look in his eyes.

"You majesty what are you doing here," one member said hoping their plan wasn't foiled.

"Putting a stop to that crazy plan of yours," he said pointing to what remains of the gate.

"Why would you do that, we need to stop Zeref."

Toma's face turned dark" you dare go against your king," he said in his king voice.

"N-no"

"I should have all of you killed for crimes against Fiore, but I won't since your plan is now and forever impossible."

"But what about Zeref sir."

"If anyone can stop him its Natsu," he said pointing to the downed dragon slayer.

"Wait did he," he said trailing off.

"Destroyed the blasted gate, yes, I'll let all of you live. In exchange we NEVER Speak of this again," Toma said fiercely.

"What are we going to do with him," a brave soul said pointing to the downed dragon slayer.

"Unfortunately the area is too hot to retrieve him so we have to wait for him the wake-up or the area to cool down enough so he can rest easy," Toma said

"What will you do now Your Majesty."

"Staying to thank Natsu when he wakes; bring Arcadios here, and you're all dismissed," he said

Two hours later

Natsu was finally waking up after using up all his magic power when he looked around; he was still in the lower reaches of the castle.

"I see your finally up" Natsu looks to the voice to see Toma setting down with Arcadios not too far away.

"I don't remember much, is the gate gone."

"Yes it's now a pile of molten slag" he pointed to molt metal around Natsu.

"Sweet I did my job right."

"Now onto more important matters," he said with an evil grin.

Natsu couldn't hold back gulp recognizing his tone of voice all too well from his first few years in the royal guard.

"And what would that be Your Majesty," he said struggling to hold a flat tone.

"You And Hisui Weddings especially after that stunt you pulled last night," he said in a commanding tone.

"Is that all it doesn't sound so bad."

"You have no idea," Arcadia's said with a wicked grin.

Two months later

In those two months, Natsu and Hisui Wedding was all planned out thanks to Hisui, after all, she wanted her dream wedding.

Natsu wasn't much help as he just wanted it simple, but it was anything but that.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said

Natsu brought Hisui into a kiss, to which she returned the kiss with full force.

This got cheers all around most importantly the member of fairy tail with all in attendance.

As you'd expect this wedding is a massive event, it practically took over the city of Crocus.

Of course, this wedding didn't bode well with a large number of high ranking lords and their sons as their chance for power over Fiore was forever out of their grasp.

When news broke of the wedding, many assassins tried to end the life of the would-be heir of the kingdom.

They got a massive reality check as Natsu didn't hesitate to show them the errors of their ways.

In time most lords didn't question his power and decided to make the diplomatic approach by setting up trade deals to further secure Fiore future as a mighty kingdom, If not they would suffer the wrath of the dragon of Crocus.

Back to the wedding, all the members of fairy took up the first few rows as they were the closest to Natsu and a Hisui outside of Crocus.

For best man, Natsu chose Jet as all other qualified individuals were frozen in fairy sphere unknown to everyone one.

Hisui not having many options chose Laki as her maid of honor for the same reason Natsu chose jet.

For groomsmen, Natsu had Droy, Alzack, and Macao.

For bridesmaids, Hisui had Bisca, Kinana and close friend of hers, Brianna.

After the ceremony

Everyone that mattered was in a grand dining hall when Natsu and Hisui side by side at the head table.

"I'd like to thank everyone for your support and attendance to our wedding now a toast" Hisui said holding up a glass of wine.

"Natsu you may not be a member officially, but you always be in our hearts," Macao said giving him the fairy tail salute.

Both Natsu and Hisui returned the favor giving them the salute back everyone in fairy tail new and old joined in.

Unfortunately, Hisui can't take the dragneel name till her father steps down.

on that note, Natsu was understanding and agreed when the time came to give Hisui the title as ruler of Fiore, but that won't be for some time.

Natsu also moved out of his room and into Hisui's, happily took over Natsu old room giving plenty of space to hide his fish.

And like any newlywed couple, Natsu and Hisui spent their wedding night proving their love for one another.

One month later

Natsu is laying down in bed resting when suddenly he heard a loud screech eminently from the bathroom.

"Hisui are you alright," he said jumping out of bed.

The bathroom door burst open revealing Hisui in her lingerie with a massive smile on her face.

"Are you ok Hisui?" he said in a concerned tone.

"Ok, I better then ok" She screeched.

"Ow," he yelled with his hand on his ears.

"Oh I'm so sorry Natsu," she said in a sad tone.

"It's fine just give me a warning next time, what's going on?"

With a massive grin," I'm pregnant you going to be a father."

Natsu, as you'd expect, was shell shocked at this so much, in fact, he didn't register him falling over before it was too late.

"I'm going to a-a-a dad" he managed to say

"Yes but I don't know if it will be a boy or a girl."

"I hope it's a boy," he said

"I hope so too, and the next king will be a Dragneel."

"We won't know for now, but if it's a girl I'm fine with that," she said

"Same here, I wonder if the baby will have my hair or yours."

"Will will find out when the time comes."

One year later

X787 June 6th

All members of fairy tail are waiting patiently for Natsu and Hisui so they can be the first outside the family to see prince Sebastien Dragneel, son of Natsu Dragneel.

"How much longer" Jet said pacing back and forth in their guild hall

"Relax Jet they said they'd be here and has Natsu ever lied to us," Laki said

"No, I'm just super nervous were the first outside of the royal family and guards to see the new heir."

"Jet you're an S-class mage Act like it besides I'm sure can handle this" Macao said

The Jet took a few deep breaths succeeding in calming him down before getting his game face on.

"Thanks, I needed that," He said, The guild continued to wait for another hour.

One hour later

Suddenly guild door bust opened revealing a member of the royal guard getting everyone attention.

"Natsu asked me to come in to make sure no is fighting and request no guild brawls happen while princes Sebastian is present."

"No worry I already chewed the guild out about this earlier" Macao said

"Very well Natsu, Hisui and their son will enter shortly," the man said before departing.

The doors opened once again revealing Both Natsu and Hisui with their son who was resting peacefully in his mother arms.

"Everyone I would like to introduce Prince Sebastien."

"Brings back memories of when Romeo was that age," Macao said

Hisui brought their son closer, so everyone can get a good look at him.

All guild members didn't even bother to hide their smiles.

Upon closer inspection, he was the spitting image of Natsu, but instead of pink hair, he had his mother Jade green hair.

"Looks just like his father but will be as outgoing as his father," Laki said with a smirk.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck at Laki declaration.

"If he gets his looks from his father then definitely get his personality from me," Hisui said throwing in her two jewel.

"Maybe, this is Natsu were talking about," Laki said getting chuckles all around resulting in Natsu letting out a snort.

For the remainder of the day fairy tail got an eyeful and then some of Natsu and his son playing laughing and eating with the guild he can call a second family behind Hisui.

"Looks like Asuka has a playmate," Bisca said standing next to Alzack holding there daughter.

"Maybe," Natsu said

"I don't mind, it could be fun," Hisui said

"Guess we'll have another reason to stop by Crocus," Bisca said with a smirk.

"Likewise," Natsu said

For the remainder of the day princess, Sebastien spent his time getting to know his extended family in all but blood.

Two days later

Crocus

Hisui had just placed her son in his crib before collapsing on her side the bed with Natsu sleeping beside her.

Suddenly she heard a faint cry from Sebastian.

"I'll get it," Natsu said tiredly getting a giggle from Hisui.

X791 April

It was another visit to fairy tail for Natsu and Hisui with their beloved son and daughter Jezebel when they would get the surprise of a lifetime.

The door flew wide open revealing none other than the missing fairy tail members.

"Nice to see you guy still alive," Natsu said

"NATSU" they all yelled before crowned around him intending to give him the biggest hug of a lifetime.

"Mommy who are they," Sebastian said curiously pointing to the crowd around his father.

"They're friends of your father."

"Wait, mommy," Erza said getting everyone attention.

"Right everyone I would like you to meet my son Sebastian Dragneel and my Daughter Jezebel Dragneel," he said taking hold of his son while Hisui held Jezebel.

* * *

 **ok that it for this story hope you guys enjoy and sorry if it seems rushed as I didn't see this story going past 7 chapters not including those auth note chapters**

 **also** I **may have to** **remove the lemon so my this story doesn't get taken down**

 **also, next month march should be the final chapter of ADT**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


End file.
